Love Mart
by Izumi Miiko
Summary: Baekhyun ingin membeli sebuah hadiah untuk sahabatnya yang berulang tahun disebuah Toko kado bernama 'Love Mart'. Tetapi apa yang ia temui disana membuat salah satu 'organ' tubuhnya berdetak cepat. "Disini bukan tentang siapa yang lebih dulu mencintai, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita saling mencintai." / CHANBAEK. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Spcy61**

 **Chast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Etc.

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor, Fluff(entah)

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** :

Cerita ini dari otak saya sepenuhnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga milik saya sepenuhnya/okeinibecanda:D/

 **Summary :**

Baekhyun ingin membeli sebuah hadiah untuk sahabatnya yang berulang tahun disebuah Toko Kado bernama _Love Mart_ , tetapi apa yang ia temui disana membuat salah satu _organ_ tubuhnya berdetak cepat. "Tidak Mungkin"—Baekhyun. "Kau tidak bisa menyangkal, Baek"—Luhan.

 **Warning!** Yaoi ! BoyXBoy MaleXMale BoysLove. Typo's dimana-mana.

 **LOVE MART**

 **Chapter 1**

"—Perhatian-perhatian semuanyaaa, Harap tenang, harap tenang," Seorang pria berambut Blonde, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, sangat lebar. Ia berdiri didepan kelas dengan senyum—terbilang—lebarnya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan jengah dari seluruh penghuni kelas. Ia tetap melanjutkan 'pidatonya' yang akan segera dimulai.

"—Aku Luhan, Pria paling Manly dan Keren diseluruh sudut Kota Seoul," Ia mulai memperkenalkan diri, yang segera diiringi dengan cemohan-cemohan dan tatapan mengejek dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

' _Apa yang ia bilang? Manly dan Keren? Oh rasanya aku ingin segera pergi ke kamar mandi'_

' _Lihatlah wajahnya yang seperti Hello Kitty, tak pantas sekali ia disebut Manly dan Keren Hahaha'_

Cibiran tak bersahabat datang dari meja kedua dari depan. Krystal dan Sandara—sang pelaku pengejekan Luhan, sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya, ia ingin membuat Luhan naik pitam. Luhan jelas dengar itu, tapi memang dasar Luhan tak punya malu, ia tetap cuek dan melanjutkan 'pidatonya'.

"Aku hanya ingin—hey Jongin bisa tidak kau tak bermain-main terus dengan Sehun, dengarkan aku atau kubuang semua kaset laknatmu!" Luhan menatap tajam Jongin dan Sehun dipojok belakang. Ada sebuah handsheet dikedua telinga mereka, masing-masing satu. Dan sebuah Handphone didepan mereka yang Luhan yakini milik Jongin. Dan seribu persen Luhan tau apa yang mereka sedang tonton.

Sungguh Luhan kasihan dengan Sehun, Sehun itu tadinya polos, tapi karena pengaruh si hitam jongin, kini Sehun tak jauh beda dengan si Hitam. Sungguh miris. Ternyata teman sungguh berpengaruh.

Jongin mendengus sebal, Sudah beribu-ribu kali ia kalah dengan ancaman Pria yang mengaku Manly dan Keren itu, Bagi Jongin 'benda' itu sangat-sangat-sangat berharga.

Jongin melepaskan handsheet ditelinganya, begitu juga dengan Sehun. ia lalu menaruh Handphonenya disaku seragam sekolahnya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas, Ia kembali berbicara "—Baiklah, Aku hanya ingin menggingatkan—Sulli kumohon Bedak mu sudah tebal, jangan berdandan terus, dengarkan dan perhatikan aku!"

Sulli seorang siswi yang sedang asik Berbedak dan berpose imut didepan Kaca, terkejut dengan suara teriakan yang mengagetkannya, ia menatap sekeliling dengan bingung—hey ia sedang asik dengan dunianya oke.

"—Uhh, jadi aku hanya ingin menggingatkan jangan—Sulli taruh bedakmu SEKARANG!" Sulli menggerutu sebal. Ia menaruh Bedak kesayangannya dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas. Matanya menatap malas Luhan, yang sedari tadi mengoceh tak jelas didepan kelas.

Perlu kalian ingatkan, ini adalah jam kosong, yang sumpah demi apapun jarang sekali terjadi. Salahkan saja guru-guru sekolah tempatnya bernaung yang terlalu rajin. Jadi, adanya jam kosong disekolah yang amat di cintai ini—oke ini dusta— benar-benar kejadian langka yang bahkan patut masuk kedalam daftar **7 Kejadian Langka Versi On de spot.**

Konyol.

Dan dengan tanpa dosanya Luhan—si pria berwajah Hello Kitty yang mengaku Manly dan Keren. merusak ketenangan kelas dengan suaranya yang memekakan telinga. Oh ayolah seluruh kelas-atau-mungkin-Seluruh-sekolah-atau bahkan-seluruh-kota-seoul sudah tau apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Tidak. Mereka semua bukan Cenayang, salahkan saja Luhan yang mengingatkan mereka setiap hari selama sebulan penuh. Bahkan jika Luhan lupa memberitahukan disekolah, ia akan rela kehilangan seluruh pulsanya untuk Mengingatkan seluruh penghuni sekolah dengan mengirimkan mereka sms satu per-satu.

Luhan memang gila. Kalian harus tau itu.

"—Bisa tidak kalian memperhatikanku sebentar saja, Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jangan lup—BYUN BAEKHYUN JANGAN TERTIDUR DIKELAS AKU INGIN MENYAMPAIKAN SESUATU!" Jerit Luhan, Habis sudah batas kesabarannya.

Baekhyun—sang tersangka utama, hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mendongkakan kepalanya dengan enggan, mata sipitnya melihat wajah luhan yang sudah memerah menahan marah. Kadang-kadang Baekhyun heran, Kenapa ia bisa bertahan bersahabat dengan Luhan? Jelas-jelas hobby Luhan setiap hari adalah membuat Baekhyun kesal dengan tingkahnya yang berlebihan.

"Ayolah, kau bahkan mengatakan itu setiap hari, aku yakin tanpa kau beritahupun, mereka akan ingat" ungkap Baekhyun malas. Ia menidurkan kepalanya—lagi , menegelamkan kepalanya dikedua lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Luhan melotot melihatnya.

"BAEK, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN TIDUR!" teriak Luhan—lagi.

Sial!

Baekhyun Kaget,

Ia tidak memprediksi teriakan kedua Luhan—untuknya—ini.

Jadi, ia segera mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan datar, ia tak mau Luhan tau bahwa ia sempat kaget karena teriakannya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengingatkan, siapa tau diantara mereka semua ada yang lupa, aku hanya mencoba berbuat baik Baek.." kali ini Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. Terserah apa yang Luhan katakan, ia tak peduli. Ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan Luhan hari ini. "Terserah…"

Dan setelah satu kata keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, Luhan kembali menatap seluruh penghuni kelas dengan pandangan yang kembali berbinar cerah, Tak lupa sebuah senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ekhem… Ekhem… Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, jangan lupa datang kepesta Ulang Tahunku nanti malam, YEAYY" Ucap Luhan heboh. Ia menepuk-nepukan tangannya beberapa kali.

 **Krikk~**

 **Krikk~**

 **Krikk~**

Dan hanya ada sebuah keheningan diruangan itu.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap horor sebuah toko di depannya, Sebuah tulisan _'Love Mart'_ terpampang jelas di depan toko tersebut. Dengan lampu kerlap kerlip yang membuat tulisan _'Love Mart'_ itu bercahaya dan sedikit menarik untuk dilihat.

Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, Matanya malah menjadi sakit saat melihatnya. Lelucon macam apa ini, siapa sih pemilik toko ini? Sungguh, ia benar-benar sangat tidak kreatif. Menamai toko nya dengan nama konyol. Itu membuat Baekhyun geli sendiri.

Saat sepulang sekolah tadi, Baekhyun memikirkan kado apa yang pantas ia berikan untuk sahabat menyebalkannya itu. Walaupun Luhan sudah mengingatkan hari ulang tahunnya jauh-jauh hari, tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun sudah membelinya, ia terlalu malas untuk mengerakkan kakinya pergi ke toko kado.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh sahabatnya sebagai kado ulang tahun, tapi Baekhyun tidak cukup gila untuk melakukan itu. Luhan memang menyebalkan, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin masuk penjara diumurnya yang bahkan belum genap 17 tahun.

Hey, ia masih terlalu muda untuk masuk penjara. Lagipula jika memang ia harus masuk penjara, ia ingin dikenal sebagai **'Byun Baekhyun si Mafia Berbahaya'** atau **'Byun** **Baekhyun Penjahat Paling Berbahaya di Seoul'** bukan **'Byun Baekhyun Seorang Pelajar Yang Menyewa Pembunuh Bayaran Karena Stres menghadapi tingkah konyol sahabatnya'** Judul yang panjang dan terkesan memalukan. Cukup sukses menurunkan derajat keluarga 'Byun'.

Jadi berdirilah ia disini, disebuah toko.

Sebuah toko dengan nama yang menggelikan.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin kembali pulang saja saat melihat nama toko tersebut.

Seharusnya ia membeli kado untuk Luhan disebuah toko dengan nama yang menyeramkan, bukan dengan nama yang sungguh sangat menggelikan. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur sampai sini, tidak mungkin kan ia mencari toko lain.

Hey Baekhyun itu jelmaan kerbau, ia sungguh sangat-sangat-sangat malas. Asal kalian tau, toko yang Baekhyun datangi ini cukup dekat dari rumahnya, dan tentu saja satu arah saat ia pulang sekolah tadi, jadi sebelum pulang mampir sebentar tak masalahkan, begitu pikirnya.

Dasar.

Baekhyun merasa seperti ingin membeli sebuah kado untuk sang kekasih saja. Nama tempatnya saja sudah menjabarkan bahwa tempat ini dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang ingin menghadiahi sang kekasih. Jelas Baekhyun tak termasuk golongan orang-orang tersebut, ia tak memiliki kekasih. Baekhyun cemberut saat mengingatnya.

Well, sepertinya sudah cukup membahas nama toko ini.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki Toko tersebut, Tangannya memegang sebuah gagang pintu toko yang bertuliskan _'Dorong'_. Lalu ia mendorongnya.

 **Kling~**

"Selamat datang di toko kami."

Baekhyun berdecak kagum saat indra penglihatnya melihat pemandangan yang disediakan di toko ini. Benar-benar keren dan terkesan klasik. Berbeda sekali dengan pemandangan diluar toko yang terkesan manis.

Matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki manis berambut hitam dengan seragam karyawan yang melekat ditubuhnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis padanya. Baekhyun balas tersenyum manis, rupanya laki-laki itu yang menyapanya saat baru memasuki toko tadi.

Jujur Baekhyun terpesona dengan senyumnya yang manis itu, sepertinya ia juga pernah melihat senyum itu. Entahlah Baekhyun seperti pernah melihatnya.

Laki-laki itu mengalihkan senyumnya kearah seorang pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Pelanggan itu menghampiri laki-laki bersenyum manis itu dengan beberapa barang di keranjang belanjaannya.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

Ternyata laki-laki itu bertugas sebagai kasir.

Ia memulai tugasnya sebagai kasir dengan menyapa pelanggannya, seulas senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. lalu ia mulai menghitung barang-barang yang dibeli, taklupa menawarkan jasa pembungkusan kado jika memang barang itu berupa hadiah.

Oke, Baekhyun merasa seperti orang tolol saat ini, melihat seorang laki-laki seperti seorang maniak. Heol. Salahkan saja senyum laki-laki itu yang terlalu manis. Apalagi dengan seragam karyawannya yang kebesaran, membuatnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan.

Seakan tersadar oleh waktu, ia segera mengalihkan padangannya kearah pergelangan tangannya, menampilkan jam berwarna putih kesayangannya—Hadiah Ulang Tahunnya tahun lalu dari sang ibu.

Sudah jam lima sore, ini sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu pulang sekolahnya. Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat. Jadi , sudah seharusnya ia juga harus cepat-cepat pulang, ia tak ingin ibunya menceramaihnya panjang lebar karena ia pulang lebih lama dari jam pulang seperti biasanya. Ibunya itu sangat disiplin, Oke.

Kakinya segera bergerak cepat mengikuti perintah dari otaknya, mengabaikan sosok laki-laki yang sempat membuatnya terpaku. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah amukan amarah sang ibu karena putra bungsunya sudah berani pulang terlambat.

Bagaimanapun sepenuhnya ini bukan kesalahannya, jika bukan karena nanti malam sahabatnya berulang tahun, ia takkan repot-repot membelikan hadiah. Dan ia juga takkan repot-repot dimarahi oleh sang ibu nanti. Jadi kesimpulannya, ini juga termasuk kesalahan Luhan. Siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk berulang tahun?

Ketahuilah, bahkan para ilmuan sekalipun tak akan tau siapa yang menyuruh Luhan untuk berulang tahun?

Baekhyun menyayangkan mengapa Bibi Xi harus melahirkan anak semenyebalkan Luhan.

Dan tolong jangan lupakan sosok laki-laki mungil dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Baekhyun terpaku seperti orang tolol. Bukankah itu memakan waktu? Mengapa hanya Luhan yang terpojokan disini.

Well, Baekhyun tak peduli, Senyum manis laki-laki itu tak pantas ia salahkan. Menurutnya, itu anugerah tuhan yang tak patut untuh dilewatkan. Tidak dengan wajah Luhan yang terlihat konyol.

Kau kejam Baekhyun.

Dengan setengah berlari Baekhyun mendekati rak-rak yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam barang. Matanya menelusuri rak-rak dengan teliti. Melihat barang apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk ia berikan kepada Luhan.

Baekhyun hampir pingsan ditempat ketika yang menyapa matanya semua barang yang berwarna pink. Baekhyun tau Luhan tidak cocok dengan julukan 'Manly dan Keren' yang ia buat sendiri. Ia lebih cenderung 'Girly dan Cantik' cocok dengan hal-hal yang berbau pink.

Tapi,

Memberi Luhan hadiah berwarna pink, sama saja dengan Baekhyun bunuh diri.

Dan Baekhyun tak mau mati muda.

Jadi ia segera melangkahkan kakinya, berpindah ke rak yang berada dibelakangnya. Matanya kembali menelusuri rak-rak dengan teliti. Sesekali ia menajamkan matanya.

Ada sebuah figura lucu bergambar Hello Kitty, Doraemon, Rilakkuma, dan banyak lagi. Sebuah Kotak musik berbentuk Love dengan sepasang miniatur manusia kecil yang sedang berdansa. Lampu tidur berbentuk Kepala Hello Kitty yang membuat Baekhyun ingin membelinya—tentunya untuk dirinya sendiri—.

Sudah hampir 15 menit tapi Baekhyun masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang cocok untuk sahabatnya. Belum ada salah satu barang yang menarik perhatiannya. Atau mungkin karena ia terlalu pemilih ?

Baekhyun semakin resah. Pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menyabutnya nanti dirumah membuatnya tak berkonsentrasi dalam memilih barang. Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya yang masih sempat-sempatnya memilih disaat hari sudah semakin gelap.

Seharusnya ia langsung mengambil barang secara asal. Toh hanya untuk Luhan ini bukan seseorang special seperti Kepala Negara misalnya. Entah ada apa dengan dirinya sehingga membuatnya bertahan ditempat ini.

Kakinya kembali melangkah. kali ini sebuah tulisan persegi panjang tidak terlalu besar tetapi sangat jelas terlihat menggantung di langit-langit dengan sederet rak dibawahnya.

 **Accessories.**

Begitu isi tulisan tersebut **.**

Baekhyun melihat-lihat sederet accessories yang hampir seluruhnya didominasi accessories wanita. Hanya segelintir accessories pria yang berada di rak ini. Matanya menangkap sebuah Bandana bertelinga kelinci berwarna pink. _So cute_.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar lucu. Benda itu benar-benar imut. Tangannya meraih Bandana berbentuk telinga kelinci tersebut dengan tatapan memuja. Diantara bandana yang lain hanya bandana ini yang membuatnya tertarik. Sepertinya ada sebuah mantra sihir yang telah terpasang di bandana berbentuk kelinci ini.

Lihatlah betapa semangatnya Baekhyun saat memakainya. Bandana itu terpasang sempurna di kepala Baekhyun, membuat bandana tersebut terlihat semakin imut.

Jangan tanya bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia sangat menggemaskan. Ia tampak seperti siswa sekolah dasar, Sangat-sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Ditambah matanya yang menyipit lucu, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terpesona dengan dua pasang bulan sabit yang terukir dengan indah diwajahnya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang pria semenggemaskan itu ?

Baekhyun menatap dirinya dipantulan kaca yang tersedia di tempat itu. Sesekali ia bersenandung melihat bandana berbentuk telinga kelinci yang melekat dikepalanya. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena ia masih memakai seragam sekolah, yang berarti semua orang bisa melihat bahwa dirinya masih laki-laki tulen. Karena sampai sejauh ini banyak sekali orang yang salah menyimpulkan gendernya.

Senyum manis Baekhyun hilang seketika, ia baru saja menginggat sesuatu.

Baekhyun segera mengecek isi dompetnya yang ia taruh disaku celana seragam sekolahnya. Mata Baekhyun sedikit membulat saat ia melihat hanya ada 10 Ribu Won disana. Segera ia melepas bandana bertelinga kelinci tersebut, matanya sibuk mencari-cari harga yang seharusnya tertempel disana. Hingga—

—Ketemu.

Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun mulai gugup. Ia hanya ingin melihat sebuah harga Bandana, bukan hal lain. Tetapi rasanya seperti ia baru akan menonton Film _Blue_ untuk pertama kali saja.

Seperti kau pernah menonton Film Blue saja, Baek.

Oke, Lupakan.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Jika yang barusaja ia lihat adalah sebuah Nominal angka yang membuatnya jantungan.

 _ **10 Ribu Won**_ _._

 _Oke, jadi apa masalahnya?_

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. Jika ia membeli Bandana ini, Bagaimana dengan hadiah untuk Luhan?

Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tak mungkinkan ia tak jadi membeli hadiah untuk sahabatnya itu?

Bagaimana reaksi Luhan nanti saat ia hanya mengucapkan selamat, tanpa memberinya hadiah?

Baekhyun menatap Bandana itu lekat-lekat. Ekspresinya kini seperti seorang Ibu yang harus dipisahkan dengan sang anak karena sebuah takdir.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela—tidak, sangat-sangat tidak rela, Baekhyun menaruh kembali Bandana bertelinga kelinci tersebut. Abaikan wajah Baekhyun yang hampir menangis, mata puppy nya sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan _cinta tak harus memiliki_.

"Tenang saja, besok aku akan kembali dan segera membelimu, Tunggu aku ya" ucap Baekhyun begitu lirih.

Dan dengan secepat kilat ia mengambil sebuah Bandana secara asal lalu membawanya kekasir, untuk dibayar tentunya.

.

.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh mungilnya dikasur empuk miliknya. Matanya menerawang lurus kedepan. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan otaknya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan kembali semua yang ia alami dihari ini. Ia barusaja pulang dari Acara Ulang Tahun sahabatnya Luhan. Tetapi bukan itu yang sedang ia pikirkan. Melainkan sesosok pemuda tinggi bertelinga lebar yang ia temui disebuah toko kado, tempat ia membeli kado untuk Luhan.

 _Wajah tampannya_ itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tak bisa melupakannya hingga sekarang. Apalagi senyumnya yang terbilang lebar, walaupun terlihat bodoh tetapi senyum itu sanggup membuat salah satu _organ_ tubuhnya berdetak cepat.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Dan Baekhyun menjadi gila karena itu.

Bahkan ia tak bisa menahan rona dipipi putih susunya saat menginggat kejadian itu.

.

 _Kaki-kaki kecil Baekhyun melangkah menghampiri seorang yang terlihat sangat serius dengan sesuatu di tangannya. tangan lincahnya sedang bergulat dengan sebuah kertas kado, selotip dan sebuah barang yang sudah dimasukan kedalam kardus kecil._

 _Dari kegiatannya Baekhyun sudah tau bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang akan membungkus kadonya yang ia beri untuk Luhan. Tadi saat ia membayar barang ini dikasir ia bertemu dengan laki-laki 'mungil bersenyum manis' yang sempat membuatnya terpana. Laki-laki itu bernama 'Kyungsoo'—Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat Name Tag yang dipakainya—._

 _Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kepada pelanggan-pelanggannya, Kyungsoo—laki-laki bersenyum manis itu menawarkan jasa pembungkusan kado kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang tidak bisa apa-apa, hanya mengiyakan saja. Toh tak ada ruginya. Dan berakhirlah dengan Kyungsoo yang menunjukan tempat dimana ia bisa mendapat jasa pembungkusan kado. Walau Kyungsoo tidak mengantarkannya—ia hanya menjelaskannya omomg-omong—tetapi Baekhyun sudah cukup mengerti._

 _Dan begitulah, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya, menuju tempat yang Kyungsoo jelaskan tadi, tanpa tau senyum kecil yang terpampang jelas di bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo._

 _Dari kejauhan Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa orang itu sangat tinggi. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Sebagai kaum sesama laki-laki Baekhyun merasa terhina hanya dengan melihat postur tubuh laki-laki itu. Tetapi jika masalah ketampanan, sepertinya Baekhyun akan menang. Ia memang belum melihat wajah laki-laki itu, tetapi melihat gerak-geriknya yang menunduk terus sepertinya laki-laki itu mempunyai wajah yang tak cukup bagus._

 _Bahasa kasarnya 'jelek'._

 _Oke, itu cukup menyakitkan._

 _Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melihat laki-laki itu barusaja selesai membungkus kado seorang wanita berambut hitam lebat._

 _Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan laki-laki berbadan tinggi itu. Tepat saat ia sampai, laki-laki itu mendongkak, memperlihatkan wajahnya, Baekhyun membeku seketika._

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

 _Ia kalah telak._

 _Wajah laki-laki itu—Oh Tuhan, mengapa bisa sesempurna itu?_

 _Baekhyun menjerit frustasi._

 _Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar—rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saja._

 _Badannya lemas seketika, kakinya mati rasa, dan jantungnya—Baekhyun bahkan tak tau bagaimana keadaan jantungnya. Apakah masih berdetak?_

" _Eum—a-da yang bisa saya bantu Noona?"_

 _Entah Baekhyun menyadari atau tidak, laki-laki itu terlihat sama gugupnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak, Baekhyun terlalu fokus dengan wajah tampan laki-laki itu dan juga debaran jantungnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ini terlalu sulit untuk diberhentikan._

 _Dan juga sepertinya ia tidak menyadari panggilan laki-laki itu yang 'haram' sekali didengar oleh pendengaran Baekhyun._

" _Noona—Noona—Hey Noona!?"_

" _Ah yaa—ada apa?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah_ _ **,**_ _rasanya ia seperti baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Apa yang barusaja ia lakukan? apa ia barusaja memuji wajah laki-laki itu? Apa ia menyebut laki-laki itu tampan?_

' _Sadar Baekhyun kau itu jauh lebih tampan. Kau itu seme idaman para laki-laki berjiwa uke.' Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, ia memantapkan dalam hati._

 _Laki-laki 'berwajah tampan' itu mengeryit tanpa sadar. Ia tersenyum geli "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa Noona?"_

 _Baekhyun memberhentikan acara mengangguknya, alisnya menukik tajam. Telinganya baru saja mendengar 'kata-kata' yang sepantasnya tidak laki-laki itu ucapkan. Wajahnya berubah tak suka, membuat laki-laki itu mengerutkan alis._

" _Apa yang tadi kau ucapkan—" Baekhyun melihat postur tubuh laki-laki 'berwajah tampan' tersebut. "—Tiang?"_

" _Ucapkan apa? Dan—Tiang?"_

 _Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya kesal. "Kau baru saja memanggilku 'Noona. Dan panggilan 'Tiang' itu pantas untuk postur tubuhmu yang kelewat tinggi, bahkan aku sulit membedakan apakah kau sejenis 'Tiang' berjalan atau bukan?"_

 _Laki-laki itu membulatkan matanya. Sedikit syok dengan perkataan laki-laki mungil didepannya. Walau mungil tetapi perkataannya sungguh sangat 'pedas'._

" _Aku hanya memanggilmu 'Noona' apa itu masalah?"_

" _Tentu saja masalah! Aku ini Laki-laki bodoh! Apa matamu katarak sehingga tidak bisa melihat seragam yang kupakai, aku ini memakai Celana bukan Rok! "_

 _Laki-laki itu tertawa geli, sesekali ia memegang perutnya yang tak berhenti bergoyang karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Apa kata-katanya tadi hanya sebuah lelucon untuknya? Ia tidak bermaksud melawak disini!_

" _Baik-baik, maafkan aku. Aku kira kau memakai seragam sekolah kakakmu yang seorang laki-laki, aku tidak bermaksud" laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut. Walaupun begitu ketara sekali ia masih berusaha menahan tawanya._

 _Baekhyun berdecak. "Jelas-jelas aku yang memakainya disini. Otomatis seragam ini punyaku!"_

" _Yasudah aku kan sudah meminta maaf. Tolong lupakan masalah tadi, jadi ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

" _Bungkus barang ini segera. Yang cepat, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini." ketus Baekhyun._

" _Ta—"_

" _Apalagi?!" Baekhyun membentak._

" _Kau belum memilih kertas kado yang ingin kau gunakan, dan juga kau tidak ingin membuat kartu ucapan?"_

" _Aishh." Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Laki-laki itu menahan senyum._

" _Hello Kitty. Terserah apa saja, asal itu Hello Kitty. Dan aku tidak perlu menggunakan kartu ucapan"_

" _Baiklah."_

 _._

 _Sudah hampir lima menit Baekhyun menunggu. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah, sesekali ia berjalan mondar-mandir untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya. Ia persis seperti setrika berjalan. Asal kalian tau keadaan Baekhyun sungguh tak baik sekarang, tangannya sudah panas dingin, keringat sebesar biji jagung sudah mengalir deras didahinya. Ia baru lima menit menunggu, tetapi serasa bagai lima tahun._

 _Baekhyun sedang berperang melawan hati dan logikanya. Bagaimana tidak, hatinya mengatakan 'iya' tetapi logikanya selalu menyangkal. Jantungnya bahkan seperti tidak bisa diajak berkompromi sekarang. Oh ayolah, apa ia tidak lelah berdetak cepat seperti ini terus._

 _Bahkan Baekhyun tak berani memandang laki-laki itu terus menerus, atau kalau tidak, ia yakin jantungnya akan segera meledak. Melihatnya sedang serius dengan pekerjaan ditangannya, membuat Baekhyun berfikiran yang 'tidak-tidak'. Wajah seriusnya itu sangat seksi, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkalnya bahwa wajah 'serius' laki-laki itu membuat 'iman' seorang Byun Baekhyun runtuh._

 _Well, sejak kapan kau punya iman, Baek?_

 _Sesekali Baekhyun melirik laki-laki 'berwajah tampan' itu, mencoba melihat sesuatu didada laki-laki tersebut. Bukan, Baekhyun bukan ingin melihat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak—walaupun iya sangat ingin—untuk kali ini ia hanya ingin melihat Name tag yang tertera di dada sebelah kiri laki-laki itu. Singkatnya Baekhyun ingin mengetahui namanya._

 _Ouh._

 _Dasar gengsi._

 _Baekhyun menahan senyumnya saat ia telah mengetahui nama laki-laki tersebut. Berguna juga mata sipitnya ini. Baekhyun sedikit mencibir sahabat-sahabatnya yang pernah menghina matanya yang sipit._

" _Sudah selesai." Suara berat seperti Ahjusi menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak._

" _Sudah selesai?" Baekhyun membeo._

" _Tentu saja, kau tidak bisa melihat ini?" laki-laki tersebut menunjukan sesuatu ditangannya. Sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang sudah terbungkus dengan rapi, bergambar Hello Kitty dengan tambahan sebuah pita disisinya. Kertas kado bergambar Hello Kitty dengan warna Pink itu melekat dengan sempurna._

" _Ah yaa, tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya" sungut Baekhyun._

" _Yasudah, ambilah"_

" _Aku akan mengambilnya—" Baekhyun melirik laki-laki itu sinis. Dagunya ia naikan keatas, wajahnya berubah mengejek. Tangannya mengambil cepat sesuatu ditangan laki-laki tersebut. Dengan sengaja Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mata sipitnya bersibobrok dengan mata bulat laki-laki itu. "—Tuan pembungkus kado"_

 _Segera Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap laki-laki itu yang diam membeku. Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, merasa heran._

 _Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?_

 _Dengan segala kebingungan, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Lebih baik ia segera pulang. Tidak baik berlama-lama disini, toh ia sudah mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Luhan. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam—_

 _Tunggu, sudah jam berapa sekarang?_

 _Dengan panik Baekhyun melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya, lebih tepatnya ia melihat sebuah jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun sedikit merutuki dirinya, bisa-bisanya ia melupakan sesuatu sekecil ini._

 _Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Walaupun tidak terlalu lebar, berhubung dengan matanya yang sipit. Tetapi Sesuatu yang terlihat dijam tangannya membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa melupakan ibunya? Ia pasti akan marah besar, dan tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi ke pesta Luhan, yang lebih parahnya lagi ibunya dengan senang hati akan mengadu tentang 'kelakuannya' kepada ayahnya._

 _Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Baekhyun meninggalkan Toko kado tersebut. Persetan dengan tingkah lakunya yang tidak sopan. Tidak mengucapkan terimakasih kepada laki-laki bertubuh 'tiang' namun 'sangat tampan' tersebut. Ia bisa mengucapkannya kapan-kapan._

 _Uh, seperti kau mengharapkan akan bertemu lagi saja, Baek._

 _Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun sudah mengetahui nama Laki-laki tersebut. Dengan masih terburu-buru Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Lalu mengumamkan nama itu dibibir mungilnya._

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_ _._

 _Ya, iya akan terus mengingat nama laki-laki itu._

 _._

 _Dilain tempat Chanyeol—laki-laki berwajah tampan—sedang menatap punggung laki-laki mungil berseragam sekolah dari kejauhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu tersenyum lega._

.

.

 **END For CHAP 1**

.

.

Sebenernya aku mau buat ini oneshoot, tapi nggak jadi deng twoshoot aja atau threeshoot kalo lebih :D aku tau cerita ini rada-rada nggak jelas. Juga memang masih banyak kata-kata yang kurang tepat. Jujur aku masih belum jago ngerangkai kata-kata, aku masih belajar-,-

Dan terimakasih banyak yang udah sempet-sempetin baca. Review nya kutunggu lho ;) yang mau kasih saran, kritik silahkan aku dengan senang hati menerimanya karena memang itu yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

Lope yu all..

Thalanghae..

 **#ChanBaekIsReal**

 _ **Spcy61**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Spcy61**

 **Chast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Etc.

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor, Fluff(entah)

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** :

Cerita ini dari otak saya sepenuhnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga milik saya sepenuhnya/okeinibecanda:D/

 **Summary :**

Baekhyun ingin membeli sebuah hadiah untuk sahabatnya yang berulang tahun disebuah Toko Kado bernama _Love Mart_ , tetapi apa yang ia temui disana membuat salah satu _organ_ tubuhnya berdetak cepat. "Tidak Mungkin"—Baekhyun. "Kau tidak bisa menyangkal, Baek"—Luhan.

 **Warning!** Yaoi ! BoyXBoy MaleXMale BoysLove. Typo's dimana-mana.

.

.

 **LOVE MART** **  
** **Chapters 2**

Sarapan pagi memang menjadi bagian terpenting untuk mengawali aktivitas keseharian yang cukup padat. Baik itu aktivitas memulai pekerjaan, memulai aktivitas belajar, sekolah dan lain sebagainya. Begitu pentingnya sarapan pagi, maka tak heran Orang tua selalu menganjurkan anaknya untuk sarapan. Walaupun begitu Sarapan Pagi masih sering diabaikan karena kesibukan atau mengejar waktu, sehingga Makan Pagi pun terabaikan.

' _Jangan pernah menyepelekan Sarapan Pagi'_ begitulah isi petuah _'Tuan Byun'_ kepada Kedua anaknya dipagi hari, saat akan memulai untuk Sarapan. Keluarga _'Byun'_ –lebih tepatnya _Tuan Byun_ —memang sudah 'menerapkan' sistem 'Jangan pernah melewatkan Sarapan Pagi' setelah salah satu anaknya pingsan saat Upacara Bendera karena melewatkan Sarapan pagi, dan langsung jatuh sakit hingga dua hari berturut-turut setelahnya.

Tapi bukan berarti sebelum kejadian itu Tuan Byun tidak mengingatkan Kedua anaknya untuk Sarapan. Setiap Pagi Tuan Byun akan selalu mengingatkan kedua anaknya untuk sarapan, tetapi memang dasar Kedua anaknya yang keras kepala, mereka lebih memilih memberi alasan _'Aku akan Sarapan disekolah saja, 10 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, aku akan telat.'_ Dan Tuan Byun hanya akan menganggukan kepalanya saja. Tak apa jika Kedua anaknya tidak Sarapan dirumah, setidaknya Kedua anaknya harus selalu Sarapan entah itu disekolah.

Tetapi apa yang ia dapat malah Telepon dari salah satu Wali kelas anaknya. Ia memberi tahu tentang Putra bungsunya yang pingsan saat Upacara Bendera, menurut Wali Kelas dari Putra bungsunya itu, Baekhyun—putra bungsunya—pingsan karena belum sempat Sarapan Pagi. Mendengar itu membuat Tuan Byun yang sedang bekerja di kantornya kalang kabut.

Dari situlah sang Kepala keluarga 'Byun' itu menjadi lebih tegas terhadap Istilah 'Jangan melewatkan sarapan pagi'. Bahkan Tuan Byun masih sangat mengingat saat dirinya hendak memarahi Baekhyun yang barusaja sadar dari pingsannya, karena sudah berani berbohong tentang _'Aku akan sarapan disekolah'_ yang nyatanya tidak ia laksanakan, dan malah menyebabkannya pingsan. Tetapi Putra bungsunya itu malah mengerutu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kedua bola mata Tuan Byun membulat lebar.

' _Ayah jangan memarahiku, aku pingsan bukan karena tidak Sarapan. Salahkan Pembawa Amanat Upacaranya, ia terlalu lama mengoceh didepan dan membuat kepalaku pusing'_

Dan alasan itu sukses membuat salah satu tangan Tuan Byun menjewer Telinga Putra bungsunya tersebut.

Tuan Byun memang sangat Tegas, kedua anaknya mengakui itu. Ia bahkan tak menerima alasan apapun jika salah satu anaknya hendak melewatkan sarapan pagi, walau mereka mengatakan sudah sangat-sangat telat untuk pergi kesekolah. Tetapi sampai anaknya memohon-mohon padanya dengan wajah yang minta dikasihani sekalipun, tetap saja Tuan Byun tidak akan menerima alasan apapun.

" _Huevos Rancheros_?" Ucap Byun Baekbeom—putra sulung keluarga _Byun_ — yang barusaja menuruni tangga. Matanya menatap meja makan yang sudah tersedia hidangan sarapan pagi. Ruang makan keluarganya memang berhadapan langsung dengan tangga yang ia turuni tadi. Baekbeom menarik Kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Ayah, ia mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Ya, belakangan ini aku ingin sekali memasaknya. Telur goreng dengan saus salsa, sepertinya tidaklah buruk untuk dijadikan Menu Sarapan kita kali ini, Bagaimana?" Ucap wanita paruh baya dengan senyum lebarnya, membuat Baekbeom menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Ibunya—Byun Tiffany—barusaja datang dari arah dapur. Tangannya membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi minuman Tradisional khas Negara Meksiko— _Horchata_ minuman yang berbahan dasar larutan beras dan rempah-rempah.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Sang Putra bungsu berkomentar. Sedari tadi Baekhyun memang sudah lebih dulu duduk diruang makan ditemani dengan Sang Ayah—Byun Nickhun—Ia sama sekali tidak merasa heran dengan Menu Sarapan Pagi yang Ibunya sajikan. Ibunya memang gemar memasak dan bereksperimen mengenai hal-hal yang berbau makanan. Tak jarang Kedua anaknya—terutama dirinya—sering sekali menjadi kelinci percobaan dalam Eksperimen Ibunya ini.

"Sepertinya Ibumu ini ingin sekali menjadi Orang Meksiko, huh?" Kali ini Tuan Byun yang berkomentar, Agak menyindir lebih tepatnya. Nyonya Byun yang baru saja menarik kursi disamping Tuan Byun hanya menyegir lebar, tak merasa tersindir sekalipun.

"Tentu saja, tetapi menjadi Warga Korea Selatan sepertinya jauh lebih baik." Ucap Nyonya Byun berbangga diri akan statusnya yang menjadi Warga Korea Selatan. Setelahnya terdengar gelak tawa dari setiap Anggota Keluarga.

.

.

'Sesuatu' yang sangat besar tengah bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, sebuah selimut besar menutupi seluruh bagiannya. Bantal berwarna putih polos menutupi 'sesuatu' diatasnya.

 _ **Kring~**_

Oh, dan jangan lupakan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang tak henti-hentinya berbunyi sedari tadi. Sepertinya benda itu yang membuat 'sesuatu' dibalik selimut tersebut bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

 _ **Kring~**_

Selimut tersingkap dengan kasar, 'sesuatu' dibalik selimut itu terlihat. Seorang Laki-laki Dewasa masih dengan mata tertutupnya meraba-raba sesuatu diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur _King size_ nya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang membuatnya terusik.

 **Kring~** —Dapat,

Sebuah ponsel canggih milik Laki-laki dewasa tersebut bergetar ditangannya, meminta untuk segera diangkat. Tanpa melihat siapa penelpon yang sudah berani-beraninya menganggu acara tidur nyenyaknya, ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo." Suara parau khas orang bangun tidur menjadi hal pertama dalam memulai percakapan. Suara yang sedikit menakutkan dipendengaran sang penelpon, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Bagaimanapun suara berat _bak_ _Ahjusi-ahjusi_ mesum tak cocok sekali di pasangkan dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur. Itu terdengar mengerikan. Err.

Suara diseberang sana terdengar menggerutu, "Aku tebak, kau pasti masih tertidur jika aku tak menelponmu!" Terdengar helaan nafas setelahnya, ia melanjutkan. "Hey Park kau tau ini sudah jam berapa!?—ahh, aku tau kau pasti tidak tau ini jam berapa, jadi akan ku beritahu," Terdengar helaan nafas—lagi—diikuti dengan dehaman.

"INI SUDAH JAM TUJUH PARK! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUADUKAN AYAH!"

Titttt-tittt-titi—eh,

Sambungan putus.

Teriakan diseberang sana membuat Laki-laki dewasa yang diketahui bermarga _Park_ tersebut hampir menjatuhkan Ponselnya. Teriakan yang ia yakini milik 'Wanita' itu mampu membuat kesadaran 'Tuan Park' kembali setelah tidur panjangnya. Nyawanya serasa baru terkumpul.

Tanpa melihat _ID_ sang penelpon pun ia sudah tau siapa yang dengan beraninya menelpon dengan berteriak padanya. Laki-laki itu menatap jengkel ponselnya, rasanya ia ingin melempari penelpon tersebut dengan ponselnya sekarang juga.

 _ **Kring~**_

Tidak, kali ini bukan sebuah telepon lagi. Ada sebuah pesan masuk disana.

Laki-laki tersebut memutar kedua bola matanya. Sedikit malas untuk membuka sebuah pesan yang sudah ia ketahui siapa pengirimnya.

 _ **From: Yoora Noona**_

 _ **To: Yeol Pabbo**_

' _ **JANGAN HANYA DIAM SAJA CEPAT KAU MANDI!'**_

Sepertinya 'Noona'nya ini mampu membuat 'Mood dipagi harinya' buruk.

.

.

 _Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

"Aww bokongku sakit."

"Ddududuh~ mengapa bokongku sakit? Seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk."

"A-apa jangan-jangan aku mempunyai penyakit kelainan bokong?"

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin mati muda karena penyakit ini!"

"Baekhyun mengapa kau diam saja!? Sahabatmu ini sedang sakit!"

"Aku baru berulang tahun kemarin, tapi mengapa engkau akan mencabut nyawaku secepat ini. Kenapaaa?!"

"LIHAT! LIHAT! LIHAT BAEK! Bokongku sungguh sangat-sangat sakit! Sepertinya ada yang salah di saraf-saraf bokongku. Cepat panggil Pria tampan sebelum aku sekarat baek!"

Luhan—sahabat sarap Baekhyun—tengah duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan posisi bokongnya yang sedikit terangkat, ia memegangi bokongnya dengan wajah—pura-pura—sakitnya. Jangan lupakan suaranya yang walaupun hanya berbicara, tetapi terdengar seperti seseorang yang kemalingan. Singkatnya suaranya benar-benar merusak gendang telinga.

Baekhyun dan seluruh penghuni kelas tentu sudah terbiasa dengan aksi ajaib Luhan itu. Bahkan Luhan sering melakukan aksi yang lebih dari itu. Jadi tentu saja hanya segelintir orang yang melihat, yang lain tentu saja sedang asik dengan aktivitas mereka. Seperti,

"Baek!" panggil Luhan masih dengan memegangi bokongnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun kesal. Pasalnya sahabatnya ini tidak meresponnya sedari Luhan memasuki kelas dan menyapanya. Padahal ia sudah berbaik hati menyapa Baekhyun pertama kali dengan senyum manisnya. Tetapi sahabatnya tidak merespon sama sekali, ia tetap sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

' _Sakitnya tuh disini'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati—masih dengan memegangi bokongnya.

"Baek, mengapa kau tak meresponku?"

"_"

Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekarang, tetapi ia tak ingin mati muda. Sangat konyol jika ia mati dipukuli satu kelas hanya karena ia berteriak. Setidaknya Luhan ingin mati dengan _elit._

 _Tarik napas._

 _Keluarkan._

 _Tarik napas._

 _Keluarkan._

Oke, kau harus sabar Luhan. Hidup Pria Tampan!

Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang masih tenang dengan Ponsel ditangannya. Entah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Setahu Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun sedari tadi, ia hanya melihat Baekhyun memandang kosong Ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan layar menu dengan Wallpaper 'Hyorin Sistar' tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Walau hanya sekedar untuk membalas Chat di BBM, meng-upload foto di Instagram, atau menulis status di Facebook, seperti yang sering Luhan lakukan.

"Baek kau tau, hari ini kau terlihat aneh? Apa ada yang terjadi saat kau pulang dari pesta ulang tahunku? Ahhh apa sebelumnya, kurasa kau sudah aneh saat datang dipesta ulang tahunku. K-kau tidak kemasukan Roh atau sejenisnya kan Baek? Baek jawab aku! Jangan membuatku takut!" Ucap Luhan dengan nada lunak diawal dan panik diakhir. Tentu Luhan mengucapkannya hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Apakah aku terlihat sangat aneh? Bukannya kau yang aneh." Balas Baekhyun, ia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan. Tak lupa ponselnya ia taruh disaku seragam sekolahnya. Responnya ini tentu membuat Luhan senang bukan main. Tapi ada sedikit yang membuat Luhan bingung, apa maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

"Huh? Aku aneh? Mengapa jadi aku yang aneh?" protes Luhan, jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri tepat didepan wajahnya yang kebingungan.

"Kau tak sadar, melihat kelakuanmu tadi itu cukup meyakinkan kalau kau yang aneh."

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Kau melakukan hal yang aneh."

"Aneh? Mengapa kelakuanku aneh?"

"Tanyalah pada dirimu sendiri, mengapa kelakuanmu aneh."

"Aku mana bisa bertanya pada diriku sendiri Baek, jelas mereka tidak akan menjawabnya. LIhat sekarang siapa yang aneh?"

"Aku tidak aneh! Kau yang aneh!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau aneh, kau barusan yang bilang. Dan kau malah yang mengatakan aku aneh, memangnya mengapa aku aneh?"

"Kau yang bilang aku aneh! Tadi kau menga—ahhh sudahlah!" Baekhyun menyerah. Tak mungkin ia melanjutkan obrolan yang tak ada ujungnya ini. Bisa-bisa ia tua sebelum waktunya.

"Hey kau belum menjawab mengapa aku aneh—Eh, Baekhyun kau mau kemana? Baek! Baek! BAEKHYUN! SEBENTAR LAGI PELAJARANNYA AKAN DIMULAI!" teriak Luhan, Bahkan ia sempat bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya tak henti menatap Baekhyun yang barusaja keluar dari kelas.

"Aisssh anak itu, sudah ku bilang ada yang aneh padanya. tapi mengapa dia bilang aku yang aneh?—Uhh, apa benar aku yang aneh?"

Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang aneh?

.

.

Baekhyun mengelus-eluskan dadanya sepanjang koridor sekolah, mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi tingkah Luhan tadi. Ia menggerutu tak henti di sepanjang koridor. Kau taulah kemana langkah kakinya berjalan, seakan otaknya berfungsi sendiri untuk mengikuti kemanapun sang kaki berjalan. Dan untuk kali ini kaki-kaki mungilnya mengajaknya untuk segera pergi ketempat dimana disebut surganya sekolah—ya kantin. Tentu saja, Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengabulkannya.

Perjalanan dari kelasnya ke kantin sekolah memang cukup memakan waktu. Ditambah dengan Ruang kelas Baekhyun yang berada dilorong pertama, sedangkan Kantin berada di ujung sekolah. Sekolahnya ini memang sangat besar dan juga sangat terkenal di Seoul. Seperti penghuni sekolahnya, besar-besar dan juga sangat terkenal.

'Besar-besar' bukan dalam artian penghuni sekolahnya bertubuh besar atau apa. Tetapi dalam arti 'besarnya' kekuasaan kedua orang tua para murid yang tak diragukan lagi sungguh berpengaruh di Seoul. Walaupun kedua orang tua mereka yang berkuasa, tetapi tetap saja sang anak akan kecipratan juga.

Disepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun memikirkan kembali apa yang tadi ia lamunkan di kelas. Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Luhan karena sudah mengabaikannya. Ia juga membenarkan perkataan Luhan tentang dirinya yang agak aneh hari ini. Tetapi bukan berarti Luhan tidak aneh, ia jauh lebih aneh darinya.

Oke, berhenti mendebatkan masalah 'siapa yang aneh'.

Sejak tadi malam bahkan sampai sekarang, ia tak pernah bisa menghilangkan wajah laki-laki tampan dengan senyum lebarnya yang terkesan _idiot_. Kalian taulah siapa yang Baekhyun maksud. Ditambah dengan Ibunya yang sepanjang malam tidak berhenti memarahinya karena masalah dirinya yang pulang terlambat.

Baekhyun butuh memohon dan merayu kepada Ibunya agar ia tidak memotong uang jajannya dan tidak melaporkannya pada Sang Ayah. Baekhyun patut bernafas lega, karena setidaknya Ibunya tidak melaporkannya pada sang Ayah—Terbukti Ayahnya yang bersikap biasa saja saat Sarapan Pagi. Walau uang jajannya harus dipotong Karena hal itu.

 _ **Brukk~**_

' _Ahh.'_

Baekhyun merasa badannya baru saja tertabrak sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng kesamping. Beruntung ia tidak jatuh, kerena jatuh diatas keramik yang keras pasti rasanya akan sakit sekali. Baekhyun tak perlu jatuh untuk tau bagaimana rasanya. Ia masih menyayangi bokongnya yang indah.

"Ahh, sakit."

Kau benar. Baekhyun baru saja tertabrak sesuatu, jadi seharusnya ada seseorang juga disini. Dan benar saja, mata sipit kebanggaannya menemukan seorang Laki-laki bertubuh sama sepertinya sedang menepuk-nepuk celana seragamnya yang kotor. Posisinya setengah duduk dilantai, membuat Baekhyun meringis dan juga sedikit bersyukur. Bersyukur karena bukan dia yang harus jatuh.

Dengan rasa kemanusiaan yang—mungkin masih—dimiliki Baekhyun ia segera membantu Laki-laki itu berdiri. Baekhyun sedikit bangga dengan Postur tubuh dan tinggi yang dimiliki Laki-laki itu, hampir sama seperti dirinya—mungil dan pendek. Setidaknya masih ada Laki-laki sepertinya, yang selalu dikatakan Baekbeom- _hyung_ sejenis spesies 'Laki-laki yang hampir punah'.

"Apakah sakit?" sungguh Baekhyun hanya sekedar berbasa-basi mengucapkan itu, jelas Baekhyun tau itu sangat sakit.

"Ya, tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa kok." Laki-laki itu mendongakan wajahnya setelah selesai dengan urusan 'celananya yang kotor'. Menampilkan senyum manis berbentuk hati miliknya. Baekhyun tertegun.

"Kau—Kyungsoo?"

Laki-laki yang baru saja diketahui bernama Kyungsoo tersebut menatap lawan bicaranya heran. Hanya sepersekian detik, sebelum ia menampilkan sebuah senyum manis berbentuk hatinya yang kian lebar.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini Chanyeol, Bagaimana dengan masa depanmu? Noona tak habis pikir dimana otakmu!"

Wanita berambut cokelat sebahu dengan pakaian—teramat—modis yang melekat ditubuhnya terus mengejar sang 'Adik' yang baru saja meninggalkan ruang kerja _Tuan_ _Park_ —Ayah mereka. Kaki-kakinya sudah kewalahan mengejar Chanyeol dengan sepatu tingginya. Lain kali ia tidak akan memakai sepatu-sepatu tingginya jika bertemu Chanyeol, ia tidak ingin kakinya menjadi keram.

Yoora—wanita dengan sepatu tingginya—terus mengejar Chanyeol yang akan keluar dari perusahaan Ayah mereka ini. Ia heran, Chanyeol hanya berjalan tenang tetapi mengapa ia harus berlari-lari begini untuk bisa mengimbanginya berjalan. Yoora fikir mungkin karena langkah-langkah kaki Chanyeol yang sangat lebar.

Mereka—Yoora dan Chanyeol—memang baru saja menemui Tuan Park dikantornya. Tentu itu atas permintaan Tuan Park sendiri, ia ingin bertemu dengan anak bungsunya yang sudah sangat jarang ia temui. Sekalian Tuan Park ingin menyampaikan kepada anak bungsunya untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan segera menggantikan posisinya sekarang. Tetapi yang Tuan Park dan Yoora dengar malah sebuah penolakan. Tentu itu membuat Yoora geram.

"Kau sudah cukup dewasa Chanyeol seharusnya kau bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu, jangan berlarut-larut dalam perasaan sedihmu, itu sudah berlalu kau harus maju kedepan jangan hanya karena seorang Wanita kau jadi begini!"

Yoora terus saja mengejar sang 'Adik'. Persetan dengan semua karyawan kantor yang melihat aksinya, tindakannya ini cukup menarik untuk dilihat, kapan lagi mereka menonton adegan kejar-kejaran selain di drama-drama yang sering mereka tonton. Walaupun bukan dalam konteks 'Kekasih' melainkan 'Kakak-Adik'.

"Chanyeol, kau mendengarku tidak!"

Yoora merasakan larinya mulai melambat. Kakinya keram, sungguh. Ia tidak kuat lagi mengejar sang adik. Sepatu sialan! umpatnya.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit dikakinya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Rencananya ia akan menggunakan Cara kedua untuk membuat Chanyeol berhenti berlari—yang sebenarnya hanya berjalan—. Dan cara kedua ini pasti berhasil.

 _Tarik nafas,_

 _Keluarkan,_

 _Tarik nafas,_

 _Keluarkan,_

Dan ini dia—

"BERHENTI DISITU! CHANYEOL KUBILANG BERHENTI DISITU!" Teriak Yoora.

Dan _see_ — Yoora bersorak gembira.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

Yeah, ia memang tidak pernah salah mengandalkan suara emasnya.

Dengan terburu-buru Yoora menghampiri Chanyeol, Tak ingin secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali berla—berjalan.

Dengan sigap Yoora menarik salah satu tangan sang adik, membuat Chanyeol harus melihat sang kakak dengan kondisi 'setengah' buruk, seperti habis mengikuti perlombaan lari _marathon_. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Ada apa Noona?" Ucap Chanyeol kelewat biasa dan datar. Setidaknya mampu membuat Yoora melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Apa? Ada apa? KAU YANG ADA APA!" Teriak Yoora—lagi.

Dengan nafas yang masih naik-turun ditambah dengan kondisinya yang baru saja berteriak, Chanyeol menatap khawatir Noona'nya. Sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Chanyeol! Pulang kerumah sekarang dan lanjutkan Kuliahmu yang sempat tertunda itu!" tegas Yoora menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya Noona, kau tenang saja, tetapi tidak seka—"

"Kau sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang!" bentak Yoora, ia sengaja memotong pembicaraan sang Adik.

"Aku mengucapkannya berulang-ulang karena memang bukan sekarang waktunya aku melanjutkan kuliahku Noona, kumohon kau mengerti!" balas Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar meninggi.

Yoora mendecih pelan, tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya, seolah menantang Chanyeol. "Mengerti? Tau apa kau tentang arti mengerti, huh? Selama satu tahun ini aku selalu mengertimu Yeol! Satu tahun! Tapi apa sekarang, kau menyuruhku untuk 'Kumohon kau mengerti' Oh, lucu sekali,"

"Satu tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat Yeol, aku mengizinkan kau pergi dari rumah dan mengambil cuti kuliah bukan tanpa alasan! Aku mengizinkan kau tinggal di rumah Paman Do juga bukan tanpa alasan! Aku tau hatimu sedang kacau saat itu, jadi aku mengizinkanmu untuk meninggalkan rutinitasmu seperti biasanya, itupun untuk sekedar agar kau menenangkan diri!" lanjut Yoora, ia mulai merasa kedua matanya memanas, rasanya seperti akan ada sebuah genangan air yang turun dari kedua matanya.

"Aku tau." Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya. Tak berani menatap wajah Sang Kakak yang seperti ingin menangis. Entahlah ia merasa sangat bersalah dan takut saat melihat Noona tersayangnya menangis, dan itu karena dirinya.

"Tapi ini sudah kelewatan Chanyeol, sudah satu tahun berlalu, apa waktu itu tidak cukup untukmu menenangkan diri dan melupakannya? Perlu berapa tahun lagi Chanyeol?! Apa wanita itu benar-benar mempengaruhimu? Aku tau kau sungguh mencintainya, tapi tolong jangan begini, kumohon padamu." Lirih Yoora.

Dan benar saja, Air mata itu menetes, mengalir dikedua pipi putih yang berlapis Make Up milik Yoora. Cairan bening yang membuat Chanyeol sakit saat melihatnya.

"Tolong jangan mengungkit masalah itu Noona, aku sudah melupakannya." Chanyeol berucap pelan, tetapi masih sangat jelas terdengar oleh Sang Kakak.

"Kau sudah melupakannya? La-lu… k-kenapa kau—Aku tidak mengerti."

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi sang Kakak, lalu segera ia hapus Air mata yang mengalir disana, "Noona ingin aku cepat melanjutkan Kuliahku kan? Kalau begitu Noona harus berdoa giat-giat agar adikmu ini dapat melancarkan misinya."

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan.

Membuat Yoora dibuat bingung,

"Misi? Misi apa? Hey Chanyeol!" Yoora menatap kesal Adiknya yang kembali berjalan, bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkannya sendiri disini.

Yoora berfikir sesaat, Misi apa yang dimaksud Adiknya itu. "Apa sekarang anak itu bergabung dengan anggota Mafia? Ya Tuhan mati saja aku."

Dengan cepat Yoora mengetik pesan untuk Adiknya. Berharap yang terbaik untuk Adiknya yang—sialnya—sungguh sanggat ia sayangi itu.

Chanyeol merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh disaku celananya. Seperti perkiraannya, Ada sebuah pesan disana.

 _ **From : Yoora Noona**_

 _ **To : Yeol Pabbo**_

' _ **Apapun misi mu itu, segera selesaikan. Dan CEPAT LANJUTKAN KULIAHMU, JUGA KEMBALILAH KERUMAH! KAU TIDAK TAU BETAPA FRUSTASINYA AYAH DAN IBU MELIHAT KELAKUAN KEKANAKANMU ITU!'**_

Chanyeol tertawa membaca pesan Noona'nya. Secara langsung ataupun tidak, Noona'nya selalu saja berteriak.

.

.

"Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Jadi, kau bersekolah disini Kyungsoo? dan kau ternyata juga adalah Adik kelasku?"

Baekhyun menatap lawan bicara didepannya. Mereka—Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—memang berada di kantin sekarang. Jangan berfikiran Kyungsoo sama seperti Baekhyun yang membolos. Tentu saja tidak, Kyungsoo tidak akan berani melakukan itu. Ia hanya sedang mengalami hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun kemarin—yap, benar Jam Kosong.

Tadinya sebagai murid yang pintar Kyungsoo ingin memanfaatkan jam kosong ini untuk keperpustakaan, sekedar ingin menambah Ilmu pengetahuan. Tetapi seorang bernama Byun Baekhyun—yang menabraknya tadi—dengan sok akrab mengajaknya untuk ke kantin. Dan tentu tidak enak hati jika Kyungsoo menolaknya. Kyungsoo ingat Laki-laki berwajah mirip wanita ini adalah Laki-laki yang ia layani sebagai kasir kemarin.

"Ya, begitulah." Kyungsoo tersenyum, berusaha untuk sopan kepada kakak kelasnya ini.

"Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihat—senyum—wajahmu, ternyata benar aku memang pernah melihatmu." Baekhyun tersenyum bangga, seakan insting'nya tak pernah salah.

"Eh tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku Baekhyun- _hyung_?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Seakan pertanyaan itu yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan.

"Hey jangan se-formal itu panggil namaku saja, tanpa embel-embel apapun. Sepertinya umur kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, tak masalah jika kau memanggil namaku saja. Dan untuk aku yang mengetahui namamu, kemarin tak sengaja aku melihat Name tag dibaju karyawanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum bocah.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tak tau harus menjawab apa selain menganguk. Jujur ia sedikit canggung, ia memang tipe anak yang sulit bergaul, tidak seperti temannya yang lain. Tetapi sepertinya kakak kelas didepannya ini memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo melihat wajah Baekhyun didepannya yang sedang mengerutkan dahi, sepertinya ia sedang berfikir keras untuk mencari topik agar bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan. Terlihat sekali kakak kelas didepannya ini tidak suka dengan keterdiaman seperti ini.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, sebelum sebuah suara jentikan jari membuat Kyungsoo menatap lawan bicaranya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, "Kau masih sekolah, tetapi mengapa kau sudah bekerja?" Tanya Baekhyun semangat, seperti ia baru saja mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Tidak bisa disebut bekerja juga sih, aku hanya membantu usaha kecil-kecilan yang ibuku buat." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Wahh itu hebat, jadi Toko 'Love Mart' itu milikmu, Ibumu hebat sekali bisa membuat Toko sebagus itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan binar dimatanya, seakan lupa perkataannya tempo lalu yang mengejek pemilik Toko—menggelikan—bernama Love Mart.

"Kau jangan berlebihan Baekhyun itu biasa saja. Bukannya malah kedua orang tuamu yang hebat, Pengusaha tersukses kedua di Korea, itu benar-benar mengagumkan."

"Hey bagaimanapun ibumu itu sanggat hebat, ya walau Ayahku juga sangat hebat, tapi Ibumu juga hebat" Baekhyun nyengir.

"Ya terserah kau saja, Baek." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Sifat kakak kelasnya ini membuatnya tidak lagi gugup. Ia berasa sedang berbicara dengan orang yang sudah akrab dengannya saja.

"Umm, Kulihat kemarin kau memiliki karyawan yang cukup banyak." Ucap Baekhyun kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa terlihat begitu? Padahal Karyawan yang bekerja di Toko Ibuku hanya beberapa saja, karena memang Toko Ibuku tidak terlalu besar." Balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah terlihat memikirnya yang Lucu. Membuat Baekhyun gemas.

"Benarkah? Apa kau bisa menyebutkan Karyawan-karyawanmu? Aku perlu memastikan saja."

Oke, sepertinya kita tau kemana arah pembicaran Baekhyun kali ini.

Udang dibalik batu, _eoh_.

Kyungsoo yang memang tidak tau situasi hanya menjawab saja, tanpa ada rasa curiga sekalipun. "Tentu saja, hanya ada tiga orang yang bekerja disana. Ada Jongdae, Yoona-noona, dan Seohyun-noona." Ungkap Kyungsoo.

"A-apa? Hanya segitu saja, kau yakin?" Baekhyun merasa matanya masih berfungsi dengan baik, tidak mungkinkan kemarin ia salah melihat nama, yang benar saja.

"Ya, yakin." Ujar Kyungsoo mantap. Dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun menampilkan wajah bodohnya.

"Tidak ada yang terlewat?"

Kyungsoo dibuat heran dengan respon yang diberi Baekhyun. Itu membuat Kyungsoo harus berfikir ulang, tetapi tetap saja memang hanya segitu karyawan yang dimiliki Ibunya. "Tidak ada."

"Coba kau ingat-ingat terlebih dahulu."

"Hmm—ya, hanya segitu saja, aku yakin."

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Sebenarnya disini ia yang salah atau Kyungsoo. Tapi bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika ia menyerah. Ia yakin pasti Kyungsoo memiliki sifat pelupa yang akut.

"Kau Tidak apa- apa Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun khawatir, pasalnya Kakak kelasnya ini agak sedikit aneh sekarang.

Seakan mengabaikan kalimat dan wajah khawatir Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kembali berbicara, "Kau serius? Aku beri kesempatan kau untuk mengingat-ingat lagi, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Mungkin kau bisa mengingat dimulai dari ciri-cirinya misalnya. Apa mungkin karyawanmu itu memiliki Wajah yang tampan, atau mungkin tubuh yang tinggi, ahhh~ atau mungkin badan yang seksi, uhh~" Ujar Baekhyun ala tante-tante seksi. Jika Luhan yang ada di depannya sekarang ia pasti akan memukul bokongnya. Tapi ini Kyungsoo, adik kelasnya yang masih polos, jelas itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit—takut.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Baek? Karyawan di Toko Ibuku memang hanya segitu, hanya tiga dan tidak lebih." Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun. Tetapi tetap saja, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun si kepala batu.

Baekhyun sudah frustasi sebenarnya, tidak dengan Luhan ataupun Kyungsoo, mereka berdua sukses membuat kesabaran seorang Byun Baekhyun diuji. Jadi dengan tidak malunya lebih baik Baekhyun mengucapkannya secara frontal saja.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan salah satu Karyawan yang membungkus Hadiahku kemarin?! Bukankah ia bernama Park Chanyeol, tidak mungkinkan dia hantu?!" Baekhyun berharap semoga Kyungsoo tidak menjawab 'Siapa itu Chanyeol?' Oh, mati saja dia.

"Park Chanyeol? Ahh dia memang yang bertugas membungkus kado di toko Ibuku, dia itu Saudaraku," Kyungsoo berhenti bicara, Baekhyun tersenyum penuh harap, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan, "Tetapi ia bukan karyawan. Dia sama sepertiku hanya membantu-bantu Ibu, Eh tapi bagaimana bisa kau tau namanya?"

 **SKAKMAT**

"E-e-eh i-itu kemarin tidak sengaja aku melihat nama diname tagnya, sama seperti aku mengetahui namamu, hehe." Baekhyun terkekeh aneh, ketara sekali ia gugup.

"Oh." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Mengabaikan kekehan lawan bicaranya yang aneh. Baekhyun bernafas lega, menurut pandangannya Kyungsoo ini termasuk kedalam spesies 'Laki-laki yang polos'.

"Terus?" Ucap Baekhyun kelewat antusias, tidak sadar akan aksinya yang mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit gugup. Ia persis seperti anak polos yang tak tau apa-apa dan bertemu dengan Tante-tante seksi yang mengodanya, lalu Tante seksi itu berkata 'Puaskan aku, sayang.'

"Te-terus apa?" Kyungsoo mengeryit heran, walau begitu ketara sekali ia masih gugup dengan wajah lawan bicaranya yang sedekat ini. Ia tidak pernah berbicara sedekat ini sebelumnya.

Baekhyun berdecak, lalu segera memundurkan wajahnya. Ia melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang—bisa dibilang—sangat gugup omong-omong. "Saudaramu itu?"

Kyungsoo tambah tidak mengerti, "Memang ada apa dengan Saudaraku?"

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. Kyungsoo itu polos, tidak peka atau bagaimana sih umpatnya. "Saudaramu, bisa kau bercerita sedikit tentang Saudaramu?"

Hening.

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang menampilkan wajah heran. Sebenarnya ia merasa heran mengapa Baekhyun ingin mengetahui tentang Saudaranya itu. Tetapi saat ia mengingat sesuatu, ia segera paham. Sepertinya ini awal yang bagus.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

 **END for CHAP 2**

 _ **Words : 4.145**_

.

.

.

Happy New Year \^_^/

Gimana nih kabar hati kalian ngeliat ChanBaek di V app kemarin? Masih sehatkah? PASTI SENENG BANGET DONG YAAA^^ AKU JUGA SENENG BANGET NGELIATNYA. RASANYA PENGEN KOPROL DI TENGAH LAPANGAN, TAPI SAYANGNYA AKU NGGAK BISA KOPROL :V :D

Dan mohon dimaafkan dichap ini nggak ada ChanBaek momentnya, Tapi dichap depan pasti ada ChanBaek momentnya kok^^.

Dan buat yang udah fav, follow, khususnya yang review dicerita aku, aku benar-benar cinta kalian /kecupsatusatu/ Terimakasih yg udah sempet-sempetin baca cerita absurdku ;') karena aku baru tau ternyata bikin cerita itu nggak gampang. Dan Aku Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika memang alur cerita ini mengecewakan buat kalian atau nggak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Percayalah aku berusaha banget buat cerita ini biar nggak ngebosenin. /percayaajadeh/

Akhir kata aku mau numpang promote ig ku huhuhu~ pada punya ig kan? Pasti punya dong yaa^^ kkk~ nggak difollow gapapa sih kkk~ tapi kalo mau follow ya syukur deh :D

Ig: shella_pcy

Yang mau di follback komen aja ya di salah satu fotoku :V

Jadi,

Jangan lupa review ya^^ saran dan kritik sangatku tunggu.

Bye..

Bye..

Thalanghae~

Lop yu all ~

 **Thank's to :**

 **Sonewbamin : duhhh Makasih udah ripyu^^ ini udah dilanjut kok, Ripyu lagi yaa kkk~**

 **Meliarisky7 : Makasih udah ripyu^^ini udah lanjut kok, ripyu lagi yaaa kkk~**

 **LuXiaoLu : Makasih udah ripyu^^ mereka emang lucu-lucu kok sama kaya akunya /lempar/ :V ini udah lanjut, ripyu lagi yaa kkk~**

 **Yechan77 : Makasih udah ripyu^^ Baek emang selalu ngegemesin kok :V ini udah lanjut, ripyu lagi yaa kkk~**

 **BabyCoffe99 : Makasih udah ripyu^^ hihi ternyata cintaku nggak bertepuk sebelah tangannya :* ini udah lanjut, ripyu lagi yaa~**

 **Yuuyo : Makasih udah ripyu^^ Baek emang selalu lucu kok :V ini udah lanjut, Ripyu lagi yaaa~**

 **Chanye00l : Makasih udah ripyu^^ dduhh jangan marahin baekhyunkuu~ baekhyun lagi hilap :D ini udah lanjut, ripyu lagi yaa~**

 **Biezzle : Makasih udah ripyu^^ waahh kita liat nanti yaa kkk~ tapi baekhyun emang selalu bikin gemes kok :V ini udah lanjut, Ripyu lagi yaa~**

 **BananaPark : Makasih udah ripyu^^ ini udah lanjut, ripyu lagi yaa ~**

 **Neli Amelia : Makasih udah ripyu^^ ini udah dilanjut, ripyu lagi yaa~**

 **Chan banana : Makasih udah ripyu^^ baek emang selalu imut kok :V chan mah bakal selalu jatuh hati sama baek :V ini udah dilanjut, ripyu lagi yaa~**

 **Guest : Makasih udah ripyu^^ aahh aku suka ripyu kamu, gimana? Basa-basinya udah aku kurangin lho, kalo masih kurang feel dduhh maaf banget, aku bakal usahain lebih bagus lagi** **ripyu lagi yaaa ~**

 **Orielspy : Makasih udah ripyu^^ Haii jugaa~ dududu~ aku juga sering jadi sider kok hehe :p tau aja kalo aku author baru netes hik~ Yoi baek mah gak pantes jadi seme-seme acan :D ini udah lanjut, ripyu lagi yaa~**

 **Maaf jika ada yang terlewat^^**

 **#ChanBaekIsReal**

 _ **Spcy61**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Chanyeol itu adalah saudara yang baik," Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan. Ia melipat tangannya diatas meja lalu kembali menerawang apa saja yang ia ingat mengenai saudaranya itu.

"Dia sering mengalah saat aku berebut mainan dengannya dulu," Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Dia bahkan memberikanku baju bergambar kartun pororo saat aku berulang tahun," Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. Ingatan tentang Chanyeol yang memberinya hadiah ulang tahun berupa baju bergambar kartun kesukannya itu masih sangat jelas ia ingat. Saat itu umurnya baru menginjak _lima_ tahun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia hanya memberengut kesal. Apa Kyungsoo baru saja pamer padanya? Tapi, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sejak kapan Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan hadiah apa yang ia terima saat berulang tahun? Well, itu tidak termasuk kedalam _'bercerita sedikit tentang saudaramu'._

"Dan juga ia sering—"

"Kyung—"

"—mentraktirku di kedai Es Krim Nyonya _Shin_ ,"

"Ia sering membelikanku es—"

"Kyung—"

"—krim dengan toping yang banyak, bahkan ia menyuruhku untuk memil—"

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berteriak. Mengagetkan lawan bicaranya yang sedari tadi sibuk bercerita. Kyungsoo mengerjap lalu memandang Baekhyun bingung.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Aku memintamu menceritakan tentang saudaramu, bukan tentang dirimu yang diberi hadiah atau ditraktir oleh saudaramu!" umpat Baekhyun. Untung Baekhyun termasuk kedalam jajaran mahkluk tuhan paling seksi, jadi ia bisa bersabar menghadapi kelakuan lawan bicaranya.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku salah?" Baekhyun _Sweatdrop_. Lain kali ia akan berpikir ulang untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Kyungsoo bahkan jauh lebih ajaib dari tingkah absurd Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Sekarang ceritakan tentang saudaramu! Ingat, saudaramu!" Tegas Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"O-oke." Kyungsoo gugup.

Ekhem.

"Chanyeol itu adalah saudara yang baik," Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan—lagi.

"Ia pandai sekali bermain musik," Kyungsoo menerawang. Baekhyun tersenyum –Tidak menyangka saudara adik kelasnya ini pandai bermain musik.

"Ia bahkan menamai gitar kesayangannya dengan nama Matilda," Baekhyun tersenyum 'kian lebar.

"Chanyeol juga sering mengajakku berduet bersama. Chanyeol yang bermain gitar dan aku sebagai penyanyinya," Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan senyum lebarnya.

"Biasanya aku yang akan memilih lagunya jika kami berduet," Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Dan tentu aku akan memilih lagu dari Maroon 5, _aku_ benar-benar mengaguminya! _Aku_ benar-benar _mencintainya~_ " Kyungsoo berkata histeris, mata bulatnya berbinar-binar Lucu. Baekhyun?

Senyumnya telah hilang,

Baekhyun menjatuhkan wajahnya,

Bendera berwarna putih berkibar,

Baekhyun benar-benar menyerah sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Mart**

 **By Spcy61**

 **Chast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Etc.**

 **Genre : Romance. Humor(Maybe)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning ! YAOI! BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typo's dimana-mana. Bahasa Berantakan.**

 **= NOTE : Chap tiga ini aku tulis dalam keadaan mood nulisku yang labil dan keadaanku yang lagi flu. Jadi maaf kalo jelek, nggak dapet feel, atau apapun. Semoga tidak membosankan**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Seperti _dejavu_ Baekhyun kembali berdiri di depan toko yang terpasang berbagai macam lampu kerlap-kerlip didepannya. Kerlap-kerlip yang sempat membuat si mungil Byun mencemooh betapa sakit matanya saat melihat benda tersebut. Matanya juga kembali melihat sebuah tulisan 'Love Mart' yang terpampang jelas disana. Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana kemarin ia sudah menjelek-jelekkan toko bernama 'Love Mart' itu. Baekhyun merasa bahwa dunia ini terasa sempit baginya. Bertemu dengan—seorang berwajah khas anak kecil—Kyungsoo dan juga—si Tampan—Chanyeol dihari yang sama. Dan besoknya Baekhyun kembali dipertemukan dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bahkan baru mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo adalah adik kelasnya, dan juga anak dari pemilik toko yang tokonya kemarin sempat Baekhyun jelek-jelekkan _._ Baekhyun merasa dunia ini benar-benar sesempit lubang analnya.

Dengan langkah pasti Baekhyun memasuki toko tersebut dengan semangat. Tidak seperti kemarin yang memasang wajah cemberutnya, kali ini Baekhyun menampakkan wajah kelewat sumringahnya. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik.

Suatu hal yang mampu membuat Baekhyun bersemangat seperti ini. Masih ingat dengan kejadian _10 ribu won_ kemarin? kali ini Baekhyun ingin menjemput 'anak'nya itu. Dengan berbekal uang 10 _ribu won_ yang ia dapat dari perut paman _Monokurobo_ (Celengan Babi milik Baekhyun) yang sudah ia pecahkan. Baekhyun bertekad ingin mengambil alih apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun sudah berjanji kepada 'anak'nya itu untuk segera membelinya. Ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai 'ayah' yang pendusta.

Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun sudah izin kepada ibunya bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat hari ini, Baekhyun tidak ingin uang sakunya kembali dipotong. Itu benar-benar mengerikan.

 _ **Kling~**_

"Selamat datang ditoko kami…"

Bagai rekaman yang kembali diputar, Baekhyun memutar kepalanya kesamping, kearah dimana suara sapaan itu berasal. Tidak sepenuhnya sama, disana bediri seorang lelaki dengan seragam karyawannya. Tubuh lelaki itu tidak terlalu tinggi, tetapi wajah lelaki itu cukup mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah Kyungsoo. Melainkan seorang lelaki berwajah kotak yang menyerupai sebuah… kotak televisi. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk menonton televisi sekarang.

Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama—setelah kejadian _absurd_ dikantin tadi tentu saja— Tapi ternyata adik kelasnya itu sedang ada urusan dengan kegiatan klubnya, dan tentu kegiatan itu mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk pulang lebih lama. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan posisi kasir digantikan oleh sebuah kotak televisi.

Sama seperti kemarin, kini Baekhyun tengah berlari diantara rak-rak yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari tinggi tubuhnya. Kaki-kakinya sudah berlari-lari ketempat dimana letaknya sudah ia hafal luar kepala. Hingga terlihatlah sebuah jejeran-jejeran rak berisi penuh aksesoris lelaki dan wanita, membuat Baekhyun terlihat semakin antusias. Baekhyun melangkah perlahan, matanya tidak pernah lepas memandangi jejeran-jejeran bandana dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna. Sampai matanya mulai menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

Bandana kesukaannya, Dimana bandana kesukaannya?

Baekhyun memeriksa satu persatu rak berisi bandana itu dengan tergesa. Berharap bandana kesukaannya terselip diantara bandana lainnya. Tetapi hingga sang kasir memelototinya karena hampir merusak barang-barang ditoko tersebut Baekhyun belum juga menemukan 'anaknya'—Bandana kesukaaannya— Dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata Baekhyun berteriak frustasi.

"ANAKKUUU! KAU DIMANAAA?!"

Dan detik itu juga, Baekhyun akan berfikir ulang untuk datang ketoko itu lagi.

.

.

.

Kau tau bagaimana rasanya jika kau melihat kamarmu sendiri sudah tidak beraturan seperti baru saja terkena angin badai? Dan itu ulah sahabatmu sendiri. Ugh. Baekhyun sedang merasakannya saat ini; Buku-buku—yang pasti bukan buku pelajaran—sudah berserakan dilantai ataupun diatas kasurnya. Makanan ringan berupa _snack_ sudah berjatuhan dilantai, bahkan ada yang sudah terinjak-injak. Bantal dan guling yang sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya(read:Kasur) sarungnya pun sudah terlepas entah kemana. Dan juga jangan lupakan dalang dari semua ini. Ya, Xi Luhan. Padahal kamarnya sudah rapi dan bersih saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya ke Sekolah tadi pagi. Tetapi sekarang, kamarnya persis seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dibersihkan.

Baekhyun akan sedikit bersyukur jika Luhan sedang membersihkan kamarnya sekarang. Bukannya malah tidur-tiduran dengan kaki yang sudah bersender di _Headboard_ kasurnya. Oh jangan lupa juga majalah bergambar kepala kelinci—tentu bukan milik Baekhyun— yang sedang dibacanya. Baekhyun sedikit meragukan siapa tuan rumah sebenarnya disini, melihat kelakuan Luhan yang terlihat seperti Nyonya besar.

Well, sudah cukup Baekhyun kehilangan 'anak'nya, ia tidak mau ditengah perasaan berduka citanya Baekhyun harus membersihkan kamarnya yang benar-benar kotor. Seharusnya Nyonya Byun dan Bibi Xi tau bagaimana kelakuan Luhan jika berada dikamarnya. Setidaknya Baekhyun dapat berpuas diri melihat sahabatnya itu diomeli oleh Bibi Xi.

"Hei Baek. Sudah pulang?" Well, sapaan macam apa itu? setelah membuat kamarnya seperti istana babi, si brengsek _Xi_ itu malah menyapanya dengan cengiran bodoh miliknya? Oh bagus.

"Xi Luhan kuingatkan padamu! Ini kamarku bukan kandang babimu!"

"Yeah aku tau itu, ini kamarmu. Lagipula aku tidak pernah menganggap kamarmu seperti kandang babi. Tapi… kamarmu ini memang _sedikit_ kotor Baek, apa kau lupa membersihkannya?" Dengan wajah _sok_ polosnya Luhan memperhatikan keadaan kamar _tumpangan_ nya ini. Sedikit prihatin sebenarnya. Lalu pandangannya jatuh kearah lelaki mungil dengan wajah memerahnya. Tidak, itu bukan merah akibat merona, tapi—

"Mati saja kau!" Emosi Baekhyun sudah diubun-ubun. Tangannya mulai mengambil apa saja yang dapat dijangkaunya untuk dijadikan senjata. Pilihannya jatuh kearah _jam weker_ berbentuk stroberi miliknya. Jika Baekhyun dalam keadaan normal mungkin ia akan merutuki kelakuannya ini, tapi sayang emosi sudah merasuki tubuhnya. Jadi tanpa mikir panjang Baekhyun dengan tidak berperike _jam_ an dan berperike _luhan_ an segera melepar _jam weker_ stroberinya itu tepat mengarah sang target.

Luhan yang sudah antisipasi akan hal ini segera menyingkir secepat kilat. Apalagi saat melihat cara mendarat _jam weker_ tersebut yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Tapi tetap saja, _jam weker_ yang sudah melayang bebas itu tetap mendarat disalah satu bagian tubuhnya. Dan bokongnya benar-benar sakit saat ini. Entah bagaimana _kronologis_ nya hingga _jam weker_ tersebut dapat dengan mulus mendarat di bokong Luhan. Well, sepertinya _Jam weker_ itu sudah bekerja sama dengan pemiliknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia seperti seorang _atlet_ pelempar _professional_ yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah mendali emas.

"Yach! Apa-apaan kau Baek! A-aduh bokong seksiku!" Baekhyun dengan _mode_ marah memang benar-benar seram. Luhan bergidik melihatnya.

"Rasakan! Biar saja bokongmu itu 'ku kuliti sekalian." Ucap Baekhyun sadis.

Luhan melotot, "Kau sungguh kejam Baek! Bokongku ngilu. Ini tindak pelecehan namanya! " Luhan mengusap-usap bokongnya pelan. Aset berharganya ini benar-benar tidak boleh lecet sedikitpun. Bisa-bisa tidak akan ada lelaki tampan yang meliriknya nanti.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Tindak kekerasan," ia mengoreksi. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau dianggap telah melecehkan Luhan. Ugh, maaf-maaf saja dia bukan _lesbi._

Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit prihatin melihat Luhan yang kesakitan, begini-begini ia masih mempunyai rasa kasihan. Walaupun melempari sahabatnya sendiri dengan _jam weker_ termasuk tindakan yang cukup kejam. "Ada urusan apa kau kerumahku?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Memangnya aku harus mempunyai urusan baru boleh kerumahmu?" Jawab Luhan _nyolot._ Sepertinya lelaki bermarga Xi ini tidak bisa belajar dari pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya, bagaimana akibatnya jika membuat seorang lelaki bermarga Byun marah. Melihat Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura tidak mengenakannya lagi Luhan segera tersadar. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup. "A-aku ingin kau bercerita padaku." sambung Luhan.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Bercerita apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah kau itu bukan seorang aktor Baek. Kau tidak pandai berakting! Cepat ceritakan padaku ada apa denganmu? Mengapa dari kemarin kau terlihat aneh?" Tanya Luhan memaksa. Tangannya sudah ia sedekap dibawah dadanya. Membuat _pose_ seakan-akan ia lah sang majikan disini, melupakan sebuah _fakta_ bahwa ia adalah seorang _korban_ yang baru saja mengalami tindak kekerasan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, lalu mulai menghela nafasnya. "Aku masih tidak mengerti, sungguh."

"Baek…" Luhan menatap Baekhyun jengah. Oh ayolah, Luhan tau Baekhyun mengerti apa maksud pertanyaannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Luhan." Baekhyun memandang keadaan kamarnya yang terlihat berantakan, itu terlihat lebih baik daripada memandang wajah Luhan saat ini. Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi seperti tadi dikelas. Terasa sangat lucu apabila Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berlari dari kamarnya sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ke toilet. Itu terasa memalukan.

"Baek…"

"Sungguh! Aku benar-ben—"

"Baekhyun…"

"Ugh. Baiklah-baiklah!" Baekhyun menyerah.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar menceritakannya. Disebut menceritakan disini adalah benar-benar menceritakan semuanya. Berawal niatnya membeli hadiah untuk Luhan, bertemu Kyungsoo, bertemu Chanyeol, dan bertemu Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun benar-benar menceritakannya. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana keadaan jantungnya yang selalu berdetak cepat jika dihadapkan oleh seorang bernama Chanyeol. Luhan menjadi heboh sendiri saat Baekhyun mengatakannya. "Kau menyukainya, Baek!" Luhan menyeletuk begitu saja.

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai bercerita segera terdiam. 'Apa benar ia menyukainya?' selama ini Baekhyun memang bersikap seolah-olah ia menyukai Chanyeol dan sedang melakukan pendekatan melalui saudaranya Kyungsoo. Tetapi percayalah, Baekhyun tidak pernah berfikiran sampai sana. Baekhyun selalu berfikir bahwa ia hanya mengagumi sosok Chanyeol yang tampan, itu saja. Tapi saat Luhan bertanya apa ia menyukainya? Jujur Baekhyun tidak tau.

"Mengapa kau diam? Uhh—apa jangan-jangan kau sudah mencintainya? _Omaya_!" Luhan histeris. Tangannya sudah ia tangkupkan dikedua pipinya. Pipinya seketika memanas, tidak menyangka sahabatnya ini tengah merasakan jatuh cinta. Tapi sebuah kalimat yang meluncur secara tiba-tiba dari mulut Baekhyun membuat Luhan segera terdiam dari aksi histerinya.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Baekhyun lemas.

"Huh? Jawaban macam apa itu?" Luhan _Shock_.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau, Lu." Jawab Baekhyun—lagi.

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau? Dasar bodoh!" Luhan membalas kesal. Baekhyun yang tidak terima dipanggil bodoh segera melayangkan jitakannya. Luhan meringis pelan, lalu ia kembali berbicara. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan buktikan apa kau benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak." Putus Luhan dengan jentikan di jarinya. Otaknya tengah membayangkan rencana-rencana yang akan ia gunakan untuk kelancaran aksinya dengan Baekhyun nanti.

Baekhyun dengan ragu bertanya, "Bagaimana caranya?" Sungguh Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak enak. Apalagi saat kedua matanya menangkap sebuah seringaian yang muncul dibibir Luhan. Seringaian Luhan benar-benar suatu hal yang harus Baekhyun hindari.

"Aku punya sebuah ide!"

.

.

.

"Dia Tampan!"

"Astaga! Dia tampan!"

"Ya Tuhan dia benar-benar tampan!"

Baekhyun _merolling eyes_ kan kedua matanya. Sudah hampir Dua jam penuh mereka—Baekhyun dan Luhan—berdiri dibelakang sebuah pohon besar yang berada tepat disebelah kiri halaman toko bernama _Love Mart_ tersebut. Baekhyun 'pun tidak habis pikir dengan ide Luhan ini; Menyuruhnya berpakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah teropong yang baru saja Baekhyun pinjam dari rumah tetangganya. Beruntung tetangganya itu mempunyai seorang anak kecil, jadilah mereka dapat meminjam salah satu mainannya, atau kalau tidak ide Luhan ini tidak akan pernah _terealisasikan_ , karena bagaimanapun salah satu dari mereka tidak akan ada yang mau mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk membelinya. Jangan lupakan sebuah masker—tentu juga berwarna hitam—yang menutupi setengah wajah mereka, sehingga hanya terlihat kedua matanya saja. Luhan bilang ini cukup ampuh untuk menyamarkan wajah mereka agar tidak terlihat. Dan Baekhyun ber _transformasi_ menjadi lebih penurut kali ini.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup bingung melihat kelakuan Luhan sekarang. Dari mana kelakuan Luhan yang dapat disebut dengan _'kita akan buktikan apa kau benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak'_ Jika Luhan saja tengah asik berteriak-teriak histeris memandang Chanyeol _nya_ melalui teropong dengan tatapan memuja seperti itu. Baekhyun jadi menyesal mengajak Luhan kemari.

Lagipula Chanyeol _nya_? Sejak kapan Chanyeol jadi miliknya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Jika saja Baekhyun tau akan begini jadinya, ia tidak akan pernah menyanggupi ide Luhan ini. Ini sih sama saja dengan ia tengah menjodohkan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Apalagi Luhan terus-menerus memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan tampan. Intinya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak suka. Penampilannya kali ini juga tidak mendukung sama sekali. Oh ya Tuhan, sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun melihat para pejalan kaki yang menahan tawa saat melihat mereka. Pakaian serba hitam memang tidak pantas dipakai dihari terik seperti ini. Tidak cocok dan benar-benar memalukan.

"Mengapa kau cemberut begitu? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya masih terfokus melihati sang objek yang sedang asik bergulat dengan kertas kado dihadapannya. Teropong hasil peminjaman 'pun masih setia bertengger dikedua mata Luhan. Entah bagaimana bisa Luhan tau kalau Baekhyun sedang cemberut. Terkadang Luhan memang bersikap seperti cenayang.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

Mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang terdengar aneh, Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya memandang teliti raut wajah sahabatnya. Baekhyun yang dilihati sebegitu dalam hanya memandang balik Luhan. "Kau tau, raut wajahmu seperti mengatakan bahwa kau baru saja berbohong."

Refleks Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya, "Kau bukan seorang ahli pembaca wajah, Lu."

"Memang. Lalu kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu seperti itu?" Luhan tersenyum mengejek.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak sedang menutupi wajahku." Dengan panik Baekhyun membuka kembali kedua tangannya yang sempat menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau menyukainya, bukan? Seorang nenek-nenek yang sudah rabun 'pun dapat melihat bahwa kau menyukainya!"

"Memang kau pernah bertemu nenek-nenek yang sudah rabun?"

"Oh ayolah itu hanya sebuah perumpamaan! Intinya kau menyukainya!" Ucap Luhan kesal. Dengan kesoktauan Luhan kembali memakai teropong pinjaman itu dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke kegiatan sebelumnya. Baekhyun yang tidak terima segera merebut teropong hasil pinjamannya dengan paksa. Enak saja, Baekhyun yang meminjam mengapa Luhan yang terus memakainya. Tetapi sebelum Luhan sempat protes sebuah suara tidak dikenal mengiterupsi berdebatan yang baru saja akan terjadi.

"Hei, mengintip seseorang dengan teropong itu benar-benar tindakan yang tidak sopan. Apalagi penampilan kalian yang terlihat aneh. Kalian ini sedang mengintip atau sedang bermain _ninja-ninjaan_? Atau kalian sejenis _ninja_ yang suka mengintip?"

Sebuah perkataan sindiran yang tertangkap indra pendengaran kedua makhluk bergender sama itu mampu membuat mereka yang akan berdebat mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang. Terlihat wanita dengan rambut cokelat sebahunya menatap tidak habis pikir dengan dua orang berpakaian aneh didepannya. Wanita itu kira manusia aneh sudah tidak ada lagi di _Seoul_. Tapi melihat fakta yang ada, sepertinya wanita itu harus memikirkan kembali _spekulasi_ nya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Kalau tidak suka pergi saja sana!" Ketus Luhan. Wajahnya sudah sinis memandang wanita didepannya.

Wanita dengan _blouse_ merah muda yang melekat ditubuhnya terkejut tidak percaya. Wanita itu yakin kedua makhluk didepannya ini pasti lebih muda darinya. Tetapi perkataannya sungguh sangat menyakitkan hati. "Dasar bocah! Tidak sopan sekali dengan yang lebih tua!" Wanita itu berujar marah.

Seseorang melebarkan diameter matanya. Oke, itu Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang paling sentsitif dengan perkataan; pendek, bocah, dan cantik sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura tidak mengenakan dari tubuhnya. "Dengar ya Noona! Kami ini sudah SMA, bukan seorang bocah!" Protes Baekhyun berapi-api.

Wanita itu terkejut main-main. "Mengejutkan! kupikir kalian ini siswa sekolah dasar! Tapi… jika memang kalian sudah SMA seharusnya kalian tau apa itu bersikap sopan dan tau aturan. Aku benarkan?"

"Pertama, mengintip seseorang dengan teropong itu bukan tindakan yang baik. Kedua, Berbicara kasar dengan orang yang lebih tua juga bukan tindakan yang baik. Dan yang ketiga, memarkirkan kendaraan disembarang tempat itu juga bukan tindakan yang baik dan melanggar aturan," Wanita itu melanjutkan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mempertemukan kedua alisnya. Merasakan bahwa kedua makhluk aneh didepannya ini tidak mengerti, wanita itu kembali melanjutkan. "Kau lihat, mobilku jadi tidak bisa masuk gara-gara mobilmu. Jadi kuharap, kalian segera memindahkan mobil kalian bocah-bocah manis." Wanita itu tersenyum sekilas. Tangannya sudah menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru yang terparkir sembarangan dipinggir jalan.

"Kami bukan bocah!" Protes Baekhyun—lagi.

"Sudahlah kita pergi saja, Baek." Luhan yang merasa bahwa merekalah disini yang bersalah segera menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Luhan sebenarnya sedikit merutuki kecerobohannya yang memarkirkan mobil miliknya sembarangan. Tetapi salahkan saja Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk cepat-cepat turun sesaat setelah sampai, membuat Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sembarangan.

Jadi, dengan kecepatan yang dibilang tidak biasa Luhan segera membawa mobilnya meninggalkan Love Mart. Meninggalkan sesosok wanita yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Anak jaman sekarang."

.

.

.

"Kau melihatiku terus. Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah memainkan segelas cangkir kopi dikedua tangannya merasa sedikit heran dengan gelagat sang _Noona_ yang terus memperhatikannya. Beberapa menit lalu _Noona_ nya datang ke tempatnya bekerja untuk mengajaknya makan siang, beruntung bibi Do tidak keberatan. Bagaimanapun makan siang terlebih dahulu daripada karyawan lainnya membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak enak. Tetapi mendengar rengekan manja sang _Noona_ yang akan terus berlanjut jika Chanyeol tidak menurutinya pasti akan terasa lebih merepotkan. Jadi disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, duduk disebuah restoran cepat saji dengan sang _Noona_ yang memperhatikannya terus-menerus.

Yoora menggeleng imut, lalu kemudian ia sesap teh hijau yang tersaji didepannya. Setelah air berwarna hijau itu mengalir dengan bebas ditenggorokannya Yoora membuka suara. "Aku hanya heran. Apa kau terlihat begitu tampan sehingga memiliki seorang pengagum."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tidak ada orang yang mengagumiku."

"Tapi aku menemui seseorang—aah tidak, ada dua orang yang seperti itu. Dan itu baru saja terjadi." Ucap Yoora menggebu-gebu.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Walaupun tidak yakin dengan ucapan _Noona_ nya setidaknya Chanyeol cukup penasaran.

"Dua orang _ninja_."

Chanyeol mendengus malas. "Seharusnya aku tau kau sedang bercanda."

"Tidak-tidak aku sedang tidak bercanda. Maksudku dia manusia yang berpakaian seperti _ninja._ Kau mempunyai dua orang pengagum yang unik, Yeol. Siapa tau kau ingin menjadikan salah satunya kekasihmu." Yoora tersenyum genit. Menggoda adiknya sekali-sekali boleh juga.

"Itu tidak mungkin, _Noona._ "

"Oh ayolah, mengapa tidak?" Tanya Yoora gemas.

"Kau ingat Noona, aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku mempunyai sebuah misi." Yoora mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Masih teringat jelas dikepalanya saat Chanyeol mengungkapkan tentang sebuah misi yang sampai saat ini masih membuat Yoora penasaran. " _Noona_ ingat."

"Aku mencintai seseorang," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Sedikit ragu untuk memberi tahu perihal 'misi'nya kepada sang _Noona_. Kegagalan kisah percintaannya yang terdahulu membuat Chanyeol sedikit menutupi diri dengan kisah percintaannya yang sekarang. Tetapi melihat wajah sang _Noona_ yang penuh harap padanya membuat hati kecil Chanyeol menjadi luluh. Bagaimanapun wanita didepannya ini adalah _Noona_ nya. Wanita yang akan selalu membela dan mengerti dirinya. Chanyeol telah yakin bahwa memberitahukan misinya kepada _Noona_ nya bukan suatu hal yang salah. "Aku ingin membuat seseorang itu juga mencintaiku. Apa… Apa kau mengerti maksudku, _Noona_?"

Yoora terperangah. "Ya Tuhan! Mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang pada _Noona_! Beritahu _Noona_ siapa dia Chanyeol!?"

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, membuat Yoora semakin terperangah akan senyum itu. Itu senyum Chanyeolnya yang dulu. "Dia—dia adalah seorang pria mungil yang berwajah manis."

Dan detik itu juga Yoora tau bahwa Chanyeolnya benar-benar telah kembali. Masa-masa kehilangannya telah berlalu, digantikan oleh sebuah kebahagiaan yang akan segera hadir. Dan jika saat itu tiba, Yoora akan sangat berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang membawa kebahagiaan itu datang.

.

.

.

 _Sial!_ Baekhyun merutuki nasibnya hari ini. Sejak awal seharusnya ia tidak pernah mengikuti semua saran Luhan. Baekhyun seharusnya sudah hafal betul apa isi dari otak sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun merasa menjadi seorang yang teramat sangat bodoh karena mudah percaya dengan orang bodoh.

Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya—Baekhyun sungguh ingin menyebutnya si brengsek— itu meninggalkannya sendirian ditengah jalan?

Luhan benar-benar keterlaluan. Jika saja Luhan ada disini, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan menjadi korban kekerasan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan senang hati akan mendorong tubuh Luhan ke tengah jalan lalu berlanjut dengan terlindas oleh sebuah truk besar. Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil jika hal itu terjadi dalam keadaan emosi Baekhyun yang meningkat. Ya, bukan suatu hal yang mustahil jika saja sang objek 'pendorongan' berada ditempat pengeksekusian sekarang. Bukannya malah sibuk pergi berkencan dan meninggalkan sang 'tersangka' ditengah jalan.

Setelah kepergok oleh seorang wanita berambut cokelat—Baekhyun tidak tau siapa dia—karena asik memata-matai di Toko 'Love Mart' tadi, Baekhyun dan Luhan sepakat untuk jalan-jalan saja menggunakan mobil baru Luhan yang ia dapat dari Ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Itupun atas saran Luhan, Baekhyun sih senang-senang saja. Anggap saja sebagai penyembuh rasa sakitnya karena baru saja kehilangan 'anaknya'. _Toh_ sangat jarang sekali ia bisa pergi jalan-jalan menaiki mobil dengan Luhan. Apalagi dengan dirinya yang belum diizinkan untuk mengendarai kendaraan beroda empat tersebut.

Tetapi, kesenangan Baekhyun hilang ketika sebuah pesan elektronik muncul di ponsel milik Luhan. Entah apa yang tertera disana, yang pasti Baekhyun mengutuk apapun isi pesan tersebut dan siapapun pengirimnya. Pasalnya setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut Luhan—yang memang sudah sarap—berteriak-teriak heboh dan mengatakan ia akan segera pergi berkencan. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang _,_

 _Seorang Byun Baekhyun baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Seorang Xi Luhan ditengah jalan._

Sungguh miris.

Terlebih lagi cuaca yang sepertinya tidak berada di pihak Baekhyun. Terbukti dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur kota _Seoul_ tidak lama setelahnya. Terlihat seperti mengejek keadaan Byun Baekhyun sekarang. Lihatlah kaki-kaki pendeknya yang berlari-lari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Baekhyun sedikit menyesal karena selalu beralasan tidak enak badan saat pelajaran olahraga, yang menyebabkan kecepatan berlarinya kini melambat. Lemak-lemak yang bersarang di tubuhnya cukup membuatnya basah kuyup sekarang. Benar-benar hari yang sial untuk Baekhyun.

Akan menjadi hal mudah jika Baekhyun dapat melambaikan tangannya dan sebuah taksi akan segera datang menghampirinya lalu menghantarnya pulang kerumah hingga selamat. Tetapi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang; Tidak membawa uang sepersenpun dan juga tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Mana sudi seorang supir taksi menghantarkannya pulang. Terlebih keadaannya yang terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja menenggelamkan dirinya kesungai, dan seseorang itu juga tidak membawa uang sepersen 'pun. Mau di bayar pakai apa dia?

Sampai sekarang Baekhyun selalu ingat dengan sebuah kalimat yang tak sengaja ia temukan di akun sosial medianya,

' _Hidup itu tak selalu semulus paha Hyorin sistar.'_

Dan dari sebuah kalimat tersebut Baekhyun mencoba mengambil kesimpulan bahwa _; 'Pahanya jauh lebih mulus dari paha Hyorin sistar.'_

"Hei."

Baekhyun hampir saja terloncat saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Bayangan tentang paha Hyorin sistar yang sempat berkelebat dikepalanya pecah bagai balon sabun yang terkena sesuatu benda. Hilang tak tersisa. Seseorang itu sukses membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Terlebih suaranya yang terdengar sangat berat. Mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang 'Tukang pembungkus kado' yang ia temui kemarin.

Tunggu—tukang pembungkus kado?

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Disana terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi—Baekhyun bahkan harus mendongak saat melihatnya—dengan hoodie panjang berwarna abu-abu yang melekat ditubuhnya. Rambut lelaki itu sedikit basah karena terkena cipratan air hujan. Entah karena kadar ketampannya yang tinggi atau memang takdirnya yang mengharuskannya selalu terlihat tampan, rambutnya yang basah tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun dengan ketampannya. Ia tetap tampan seperti biasanya, bahkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi.

"Kau yang kemarin datang ke toko tempatku bekerja 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar. Keterpanaannya pada lelaki itu masih berlanjut. Bahkan kali ini lebih parah. Baekhyun tidak dapat mengerakkan mulutnya sama sekali. Entahlah, dipenglihatannya sosok lelaki didepan matanya terlihat begitu sempurna. Dan sama seperti kemarin, jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Sekilas tentang percakapannya dengan Luhan dikamar terngiang dikepalanya. Apa benar ia menyukai lelaki ini?

Seorang Lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Bajumu basah."

Baekhyun segera melihat penampilannya. Baekhyun baru saja berlari ditengah hujan, jelas bajunya menjadi basah. Tetapi yang ada dipikarannya kali ini adalah; Apa ia terlihat lebih gendut dengan baju yang basah? Apa cetakan-cetakan lemak ditubuhnya menjadi jelas terlihat? Jika iya, Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun harus apa? Apalagi dengan bajunya yang terlihat aneh. Ugh, Baekhyun butuh sebuah kekuatan penghilang sekarang.

"Terkena hujan… tadi." Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

Terjadi keheningan setelahnya. Baekhyun sibuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya benar-benar kedinginan. Biasanya Baekhyun tidak menyukai sebuah keheningan, ia pasti akan terus mengoceh walau dalam keadaan apapun. Tetapi dalam situasi seperti sekarang, Baekhyun benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya seakan tidak dapat lagi berjalan.

"Kau sedang menunggu bus?" Baekhyun bernafas lega. Akhirnya Chanyeol menanyakan sesuatu, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu berdiam-diaman.

"Tidak juga sih, aku sedang berteduh."

"Bagaimana jika kau berteduh di Apartementku saja, sekalian kau mengganti bajumu, aku tau kau pasti kedinginan, apartementku tidak jauh dari sini kok."

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya bergetar hebat. Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar? Chanyeol baru saja mengajaknya ke apartement miliknya? Apa Baekhyun harus mengiyakannya?

Baekhyun mengigiti bibirnya. Ini kesempatan bagus untuknya. Yang ia tau sebuah kesempatan bagus tidak akan datang dua kali. Jika memang benar begitu, Baekhyun tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

"Ba-baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

Setidaknya Baekhyun dapat menjawab satu hal saat bertemu Luhan nanti, bahwa; Byun Baekhyun tidak **menyukai** Park Chanyeol, melainkan **mencintainya**.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang keseluruhan interior Apartement Chanyeol. Apartement ini benar-benar sangat sederhana. Baekhyun berdecak kagum saat matanya melihat keadaan apartement Chanyeol yang benar-benar rapi. Tidak terlihat seperti apartement lelaki kebanyakan; kotor dan banyak sampah berserakan. Jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan kamar Baekhyun yang sehabis diguncang badai(Read;kedatangan Luhan) apartement Chanyeol ini bagaikan istana impian dan kamar Baekhyun adalah kadang babi. Perbedaan yang cukup jauh.

Baekhyun jadi ingat perkataan Kyungsoo yang mengucapkan bahwa Chanyeol menyukai musik. Ternyata Kyungsoo tidak berbohong. Terbukti dengan berjejernya bermacam alat musik; Drum, Piano, Gitar, dan sebuah Bass diruang tengah Apartement ini. Chanyeol benar-benar seorang penyuka musik.

"Aku telah menyiapkan bajumu, Kau bisa mengganti bajumu disana. Sebelumnya aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu, tidak apa-apakan?"

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu kamar segera mendekati Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Chanyeol telah meminta izin kepadanya untuk menyiapkan baju untuknya terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Baekhyun diminta untuk menunggu diruang tengah sebentar. "Tidak apa-apa kok."

Setelah itu Chanyeol segera memasuki kamarnya. Tidak lupa memberikan sebuah senyum singkat yang sialnya kembali membuat jantung seorang Byun Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Dengan wajah meronanya Baekhyun segera memasuki kamar satunya—tempat Chanyeol keluar tadi—untuk berganti pakaian. Karena bagaimanapun tubuhnya sudah benar-benar kedinginan.

Setelah _sepuluh menit_ berganti baju akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Baju kebesaran milik Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat. Apalagi harum tubuh milik Chanyeol yang masih tersisa dibaju yang ia pakai. Baekhyun jadi bisa leluasa menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol sepuasnya.

Suara gemericik air dari kamar disampingnya mampu menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa sang pemilik apartement masih belum selesai memandikan tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun kembali menghampiri ruang tengah apartement Chanyeol dan duduk dengan tenang disalah satu sofa. Lebih baik Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol disini.

Baekhyun yang memang terlahir tidak bisa diam akhirnya menyerah dimenit kelima. Duduk disofa tanpa melakukan apa-apa terasa sangat membosankan. Dengan bermodalkan tekad akhirnya Baekhyun memilih berkeliling apartement Chanyeol; mengelilingi dapur, membuka isi kulkasnya, melihat pemandangan kota seoul dari balkon apartmentnya, hingga pandangan Baekhyun jatuh ke sekumpulan alat musik yang berjejer rapi.

"Ma… til… da…" Baekhyun mengeja salah satu nama alat musik yang ada sana. Baekhyun jadi mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo jika Chanyeol memiliki sebuah gitar kesayangan yang diberi nama Maltida. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak berbohong kepadanya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Maltida. Lihat saja! Sebentar lagi aku yang akan menjadi kesayangan Park Chanyeol! Ingat itu baik-baik, Matilda!" Baekhyun berkata tajam. Kedua jarinya sudah menunjuk-nunjuk sesosok gitar yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

 **Kring~**

Eh?

Suara apa itu?

 **Kring~**

Dengan pendengarannya yang masih tajam Baekhyun segera mendekati asal suara. Disebuah sofa tempat Baekhyun duduk tadi tergeletak sebuah benda persegi dengan layarnya yang menyala-nyala. Sudah jelas itu pasti ponsel Chanyeol. Tapi, apa Baekhyun harus mengangkatnya? Akan terlihat begitu lancang jika Baekhyun mengangkatnya. Tapi, Chanyeol belum selesai mandi. Apa ia biarkan saja? Tapi bisa saja itu sebuah telepon penting. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dibenaknya. Yasudahlah angkat saja.

Dengan segala pemikirannya Baekhyun segera mengambil benda persegi yang masih menyala-nyala dengan bunyinya yang terus berdering.

 _ **Love calling..**_

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

Love?

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa nama _ID_ penelpon ini Love?

Jadi… Chanyeol sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Kalau begini, Baekhyun 'kan patah hati. Ini sih sama saja dengan kalah sebelum berperang.

Dengan perasaan sakit hatinya Baekhyun segera menggeser Ikon bergambar telepon berwarna hijau. Tetapi sebelum hal itu sempat terlaksanakan sebuah ide jahil bermunculan diotaknya. Seringaian kelicikan timbul dikedua sudut bibir Baekhyun. Siapapun kekasih Chanyeol ini siap-siap saja menerima serangan jantung mendadak dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Haha…

Ekhem,

"Halo~, Dengan Nyonya Park Baekhyun disini, cari siapa ya?" Sapa Baekhyun kelewat antusias.

Baekhyun sendiri sedang menahan tawanya sekarang. Biar saja kekasih Chanyeol ini salah paham, kalau perlu Baekhyun mengharapkan kekasih Chanyeol memutuskan Chanyeol detik ini juga. Lagipula Nama Park Baekhyun sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk.

Jeda beberapa saat. Baekhyun kira sang penelpon sudah mematikan teleponnya karena sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun—itu isi pemikiran sempit Baekhyun—. Baekhyun baru saja akan menekan ikon merah sebelum sebuah suara wanita menyahut membuat Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan suaranya, setelahnya Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. Bukan karena suara itu, terlebih perkataan yang suara itu bicarakan.

"Saya Park Sooyeon, bisa bicara dengan Park Chanyeol, saya ibunya."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "APA!" Jadi? Ibunya Chanyeol?

 **Braak~**

Baekhyun membanting ponsel Chanyeol kesofa. Baekhyun terlalu kaget, oke.

Dan rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteleportasi saja sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Makin ancurrr. Ancurr banget. Sumpaaahh ini ancur banget… Otakku _stuck_ disini rrghh(?) Udah 1 bulan lebih yaa ff ini nggak dilanjut.. maafkan daku atas keterlambatannya tapi cukup terbayar dengan chap 3 yang 5k words donkk:v.

Mungkin dua chap lagi fanfic ini bakal tamat. Karena dari awal fanfic ini aku buat emang nggak ada niatan bikin konflik yang berat-berat. Dan untuk ChanBaek moment bakal tumpah di Chap 4 Yuhuuuuuu~ jadi ditunggu ajaa:v hihi~

Dibaca juga yuk Fanfiction Oneshoot aku; **ZODIAK** itu ChanBaek jugaa kok. disitu si Baekhyun ceritanya maniak zodiak banget. Kaloo udah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar yaa~

Byee… sampai jumpaa lagii~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak ripyuu~

Ripyu kalian semangat buat aku juga:v

.

.

 **Thank's For Review :**

 **firdazzy | LuXiaoLu | Orielspy | yousee | | HoshinoChanB | biezzle | chan banana | Guest | jiellian21 | fairylatte | kecup satu-satu:***

 **#ChanBaekIsReal**

 **Spcy61**


End file.
